


Middle Grounds

by Hunny3ee (Synful7Aein)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BDSM, Bondage, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Divergence from original plot, Emotional Hurt, Food Deprivation, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Imprisonment, Kidnapping, Lingerie, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Mental Instability, Multi, NSFW, POV Alternating, Psychological Trauma, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Sibling Incest, Slow Burn, Spoilers for Ray Route, Twincest, Unsafe Sex, Verbal Abuse, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-04-19 16:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14240940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synful7Aein/pseuds/Hunny3ee
Summary: {SaeranxMCxSaeyoung}An AU derived from Ray’s route if Rika had successfully been able to lure/capture Seven. This piece of fiction explores the dark possibilities that could happen if MC ever found herself in such a hopeless situation.





	1. Beautiful Prison

**Author's Note:**

> Please, for the love of God 707, if you are sensitive to dark subjects then avoid this work! Turn back little cinnamon roll~! This basically porn with a plot. (And a very dark one at that....) If verbal/physical abuse, rape, incest, or slight gore bother you then please try another fabulous author~ If you are one with your demons, then by all means ENJOY~! 
> 
> Last chance. Turn back Cinnamon Rolls. Only Sinnamon Rolls past this point....
> 
>  
> 
> Seriously? You sure?
> 
>  
> 
> You're still here?!
> 
>  
> 
> Okay then... 
> 
>  
> 
> LET THE SIN COMMENCE!!!!!

> **(Chatroom 03:07)**  
>  (ZEN, Jumin Han, MC)
> 
> ZEN: It’s been six days since we last heard from Seven. Do you think he is okay? ;;;
> 
> Jumin Han: For once, I agree. He joked around about his job being highly dangerous and often goes missing for a day.
> 
> Jumin Han: But he has never caused worry like this. It is unnerving. 
> 
> ZEN: Isn’t there something we can do?!?! 
> 
> ZEN: Can’t you use your money and hire some people to track him or something, Trustfund?!
> 
> Jumin Han: I would if I thought that would be effective. 
> 
> Jumin Han: However.
> 
> Jumin Han: 707 is a man with dangerous skills and sharp intellect. If his work is truly as covert as he claims, then I doubt he could easily be traced. 
> 
> ZEN: yeah ;;;; I guess you are right. T___T
> 
> Jumin Han: Besides… V said that he would personally look into it and for us to wait. He would be our best bet in locating Seven. We need to prove our patience on this matter. 
> 
> ZEN: Easy for someone with no emotions to say. ;;; 
> 
> ZEN: ……..
> 
> ZEN: What do you think ______? 
> 
> ZEN: ……………….
> 
> ZEN: She still isn’t answering… 
> 
> Jumin Han: ….
> 
> Jumin Han: Seems so. I hope V makes haste in finding Seven… And ______. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A droplet fell upon the phone screen, followed by another as the chatroom became nothing but a moving blur. You allowed the phone to slip from your fingers and let fall carelessly onto the coral bedspread as you wiped the tears from your eyes. Seven had been missing for six days now… The party had been canceled after day 3 of his disappearance. And that was day 4 for yourself. Despite the fact that the chatlog counting you as present, you could only observe. Any incoming or outgoing chats, texts or calls were blocked by Ray. No, by Saeran. He wasn’t Ray any more… 

The RFA was sick with worry and even Jumin was beginning to lose his calm. Which was what really put the direness of the situation into perspective for you. You not only now worried for yourself, but for Seven and the rest of the RFA as well. The little birdies around Mint Eye had stopped chirping their little plans into your ear. It seemed that you had been demoted from honored guest to a VIP prisoner in , what seemed, was the span of one day. You were caged in this beautiful prison with nothing but the worried echoes of the RFA and the harsh punishments from your unstable ‘warden’ to keep you company. And you couldn’t help but ponder on what V planned to do all by himself. What exactly could one man do at this point? V’s chivalrous bravery and sacrifice became more and more hopeless by each passing day. By this point, you had made peace that you were never leaving Magenta.

Heavy, aggressive footfalls beyond your door made you freeze in place on the bed. You didn’t even dare to look over at the door as the handle turned. Only one person entered your room as they pleased and did so without a shred of concern for your privacy. 

A bemused scoff sounded across the room, as you finally turned to face the white haired man in your room. As per usual, his eyes were dark and nearly lifeless and he wore the same mocking smirk he gave when he had something cruel to spit at you. “Doing nothing again today, are we? Huh! We have yet to find a good use for you. You are such a good-for-nothing that I am afraid we might just have to dispose of you in the end,” his lips curled into a cruel, malicious smile as he baited you. 

Your face must have made a pained expression, for he erupted in a fit of laughter. “No?! You don’t want that, Princess?! Well, you better find a better talent than amusing me because,” he had slowly been walking over to you with each word. He now towered over you as you sat on the bed as he leaned down to smugly press his dry lips to the shell of your ear. “Because you suck at making me happy.” 

Damn. No denying that made your chest clench a little. Especially when the feel of those lips were so very different from the first time you had experienced them in the garden. Ray’s lips were so soft. Warm. Velvety and inviting as you could clearly taste a certain sweetness to them. No doubt he had just eaten some type of dessert. You melted in that kiss. You had dreams of where that kiss may someday lead. You longed to feel those lips on yours once more. Even now, as he chuckled darkly and pulled away, you wanted to feel them. Maybe there was a trace of sweetness still there… 

”Wipe that look off your face!” 

You felt a heavy impact on your body as you realized Saeran was now pinning you to the bed, his face contorted with rage. You looked up at him curiously, wondering what it was you had done to set him off this time. You didn’t have to wonder for long, however. “Your face- You were thinking about that sniveling worm, Ray, weren’t you?! I can see it all over your face!” His voice rose an octave and gave a small crack, letting slip the feelings of obvious betrayal he felt. 

Even with him spatting in your face, you couldn’t help but feel a little guilty about this. Your lips parted as you found your voice, however small, “I’m sorry.” Your eyes searched his, trying to convey how apologetic you were. And you sincerely were! Saeran and Ray were one and the same person. Rejecting one part of his personality for the other, was the same as rejecting him altogether. Your feelings for Ray were genuine, but were they strong enough to embrace Saeran as well? For the sake of him, and getting out of this alive, you were going to damn well try. 

Saeran didn’t take too well to this. His delicate, slender fingers wrapped around your throat as he began to squeeze. “Sorry. SORRY?! Ha. HAHAHAHAHA! You think THAT is what it will take to apologize?!” You began to claw at his sleeved arms and exposed hands, choking out gargled pleas and desperate apologies as he continued to deprive you of the precious air. “From now on, every thought you have will be of ME! I will break you so hard that all you will know is pain! You won’t even know pain from pleasure anymore! Hahaha! And every breath you take,” he squeezed harder, your face turning violent shades of reds, blues and purples as your eyes lost their focus. “Will be for me.” 

He released your neck. 

Your body convulsed and shook as you greedily sucked in air, choking and grasping at the growing bruises on your neck. Saeran allowed you free reign to do only that much as he continued to linger over you, caging you on the bed with his own body. As much as you wanted to haul off and smack the ever loving shit out of his face, you resisted. It would only cause you further grief in the end. 

His face was void, emotionless as he stared down at you. You didn’t dare ask what was going through his demented mind, nor did you even want to know. You probably wouldn’t have liked the answer. Even still, the growing silence was awkward even for Saeran. 

”Maybe I should just go on and put you out of your misery…” 

His tone was soft, and sincere but it was honestly the most chilling thing Saeran had ever said to you. Your eyes locked on his mint ones as your body began to shiver violently in fear. He was so sincere about ending your life. Like that would be the best blessing he could bestow upon you. What made your very bones shiver was the fact that his tone held little to no emotion to it. Like he could care less and stealing your last breath would be like plucking a petal from a rose. You knew Saeran was disturbed; not surprising given his trauma and current affiliations and circumstances. But you began to wonder if he was slipping ever further down that rabbit hole…

A soft thud behind the closed door made you both turn away. Someone was near the door. You weren’t sure if that would prove to be a good or bad thing, but for the moment you allowed yourself to feel a little grateful to whomever was lingering behind the door. Saeran turned away, eventually lifting himself off of you to cross the room to the door in a collected manner. Which was odd…was it not? Most Believers that interrupted his private sessions with you were reprimanded severely. But Saeran was so… calm. 

“It’s about time,” he said icily through the wood of the door as he slowly opened it. You couldn’t quite believe who was behind it. 

In an instant you were on your feet and sprinting towards the door, (At that moment, you could care less what Saeran thought.) flinging yourself into a rather pale looking red head. “Seven! Where have- What happened to you?!” You gave him a once over, taking his listless face into the palm of your hands as you examined his face more closely. The dark circles were deeper than usual, his skin a thin paper white, and his eyes… Was he even seeing you right now? He didn’t look like Seven… His honey colored catty eyes that held such wonder and mischief was now distant and cold. His eyes were no longer that of the playful 707. And was that… Were those mint colored speckles emanating from his pupils?

You didn’t have time to investigate them closer as you felt yourself being roughly pulled back by the collar of your dress. Mint eyes glowered down at you. “So HE gets a warm welcome and I don’t?” He growled with rage and threw you roughly back against the bed. You tumbled and half landed on the bed, sliding to the floor. Your eyes search for Seven, pleading him silently with your eyes to intervene. 

Seven silently stood by the door. Watching. 

Saeran gave a high pitched laugh, delighted by the look of betrayal on your face. “Ha. HAHAHAHA! You think he would choose you over me? IDIOT! You are dumber than I thought!” Saeran walked over to where Seven stood and slung an arm over his brother, pulling him in towards his chest. “He’s my brother. Why would be choose a little bitch like you? Hmm? He’ll always choose me. At least…he will now, won’t you, Saeyoung?” He leaned his forehead onto Seven’s temple, caressing his brother’s jawline. Seven was almost like a zombie; nothing indicating he was even alive except for the moments he would blink and his chest rising and falling. Saeran didn’t seem to mind his silent answer. 

”Haha. I guess we went a little overboard with the elixir. No matter. We have all the time in the world~ Just you and me, brother.” He nuzzled Seven’s neck, his nose getting lost in Seven’s messy, flaming strands. Saeran then looked over at you with a malicious smile and beckoned you forth with a come hither gesture from his long finger. “And our new pet. Come ‘pet’. We will be your new family from now on. Hahahaha!”

You looked on in horror at the spectacle before you. Saeran unstable and violent as he laughed manically at the sick ploys in his head; Seven nearly helpless and drugged out of his mind with the drug they forced upon him. And yourself... At the mercy of Saeran and now Seven. If the elixir could warp someone so pure and innocent like Ray into a monster- You shuddered to think what it could possibly do to your precious Defender of Justice.


	2. In the Dog House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which MC relocates... and learns proper hygiene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut this time, where as I am still kind of building things up. But there are some 'steamy' bits! ;) -sounds of the RFA face palming, in unison, off in the distance- (.....) ;;; Enjoy!

A loud growl broke the silence in the room. With a groan, you rolled over onto your stomach and planted your face into the cotton candy pillow. The sheer thought of the sweet treat made your stomach gurgle and growl even louder. This was hour 28 without food. Ever since Saeran and Seven left that door the day before, it had not opened since. If it wasn’t for the small bathroom attached to the room, you probably would have been miserable with thirst as well. You tried to be thankful for the little things. Like water and breathing, but you couldn’t help it when the cool water did nothing to ease the hunger pains that seemed to grow by the hour. 

Like most, you began to think back on all the meals you had ever wasted. The last bite of a doughnut, or the crumbs on the bottom of a Honey Butter Chips bag. Even the dishes that previously disgusted you seemed more than appetizing as you writhed on your bed clutching at your stomach. How did people go **days** without food? You were nearly at your limit at one. 

The tumblers in the door lock clicked out of place and the door gently swung open. You bolted up, hoping it was, well you didn’t care who it was as long as they had food in their hands. You were a bit crestfallen to see that the person’s hands were empty, but at the same time you were curiously optimistic. It wasn’t Saeran, or Seven, but a hooded Believer. The male went no farther than the door frame and spoke in a very candid manner. “Come with me. I have orders to retrieve you and relocate you to a new room.” 

”A new room?” You gave a quick glance around the room you had become so accustomed to. It’s lovely decor had quickly lost it’s luster after it had become a prison, but… It had to have been better than the actual dungeons Saeran had been threatening to toss you in. New wasn’t necessarily better in this scenario, but you could tell by the demeanor of the Believer on whose authority he was acting upon. Rebelling now would only mean that Saeran would be marching in later to drag you out by your hair. In short, was it not better to do this the easy way? “Okay, just let me get my things-”

”No need.” 

You looked over at his shrouded face, a little puzzled. After a brief hesitation near your wardrobe, you reluctantly joined the Believer by the door after grabbing your most prized possession. (Your phone.) Once in the hallway, the Believer locked your bedroom door and rifled through his robes to produce a thin black cloth. _”Of freaking course…”_ you thought bitterly to yourself as the Believer took the liberty of blindfolding you, then began walking. 

It seemed like forever; you half wondered if he was leading you in circles on purpose to throw off any mental map you could have painted in your head. An effective strategy, because you honestly had no clue where you were. Though was it honestly necessary? Even when you had free reign of Magenta, you would often find yourself in territories that was out of bounds or just lost in general. The only landmark you had confidence in reaching was the gardens. Though now that seems like useless information as you began to wonder if you would ever see the lush greenery ever again. Maybe if Ray were to-- 

Your hopes of Ray were interrupted as the Believer placed his hands on your shoulders to bring you to a halt. You held your breath, wondering where it was that he had taken you. Surely not the dungeons, since they were below the building. You were fairly certain your little adventure didn’t involve stairs or an elevator. Though another thought crossed your mind that made the dungeons seem like a vacation home. What if… beyond the door was Rika? What if, the reason why you had no need of belongings, was due to the fact that this was your last day at Magenta? Last day on this Earth? Your body trembled at all the morbid thoughts that began to scroll through your head. 

A curt knock made you jump nearly out of your skin and you distinctly heard the Believer give an amused chortle. Any indignation you should have felt from being made a fool of was masked by the terror you bestowed upon yourself. 

A gentle click of a door and then you were being nudged to walk forward. You tried to listen carefully for any indication of your new location. But the only thing you could pick up was that it was a rather large room and you were not alone. You could just sense it. In the air and the slight vibrations of the room that there were more than just yourself and your hooded escort. 

You felt a gentle tug behind your head and your eyes fluttered open as you felt the soft fabric fall from your crown. You blinked several times to adjust to the dark room. The lights in the room were very dim and most of the illumination came from multiple monitor screens. The screens gave light to a messy work station littered with empty and half empty vials, documents, and post it notes on every clean space available. On the far side of the room was a huge round bed with dark (maybe black?) satin looking sheets and a large comforter strewn on the floor beside it. There was also something in the sheets… Pillows? A person? It was hard to make out. 

A harsh snap from someone’s fingers pulled your attention from the room. Your eyes landed on the hand then followed the arm up to see an elated looking Saeran in a red tank top. He smiled down at you, causing you to step back and nearly topple over the Believer behind you. The Believer grunted and pushed you forward where you nearly tripped into Saeran. You felt his hands reach out to steady you, finding the gentleness of his gesture rather peculiar. “Oi! Did I say you could touch her? HUH?! Get out. GET OUT!” Saeran screamed at the Believer in a threatening manner, causing the man to nearly trip on his robes as he fled the room. 

”Hmph.” Saeran scoffed but looked pleased after seeing the Believer flee from terror. He pushed you away from him rather roughly before he turned his back and walked towards his work area. “No one is allowed to touch you without my say so. You’re _mine _, understand?”_  
You began looking around the room again; namely to the figure that had just rustled the sheets on the bed.   
”Well do you?!” Saeran shouted harshly, demanding you answer him properly. _

__”Y-yes! I’m yours!” You snapped your attention back to Saeran who was glaring at you with his intense mint gaze. He seemed satisfied with your answer as he turned and plopped into a rather expensive looking office chair. It wasn’t but a moment later that you heard the relentless clicking of hands on a keyboard._ _

__You stood there for a few moments, unsure of yourself and what you should do. Where you should stand. Why had he called you to his private room and where--_ _

__“Saeyoung! Get up. I won’t let you sleep all day.” Saeran’s harsh voice called out, all while his fingers kept a steady rhythm on the keyboard._ _

__You heard movement on the bed and you slowly allowed your gaze to follow it one more time. “Ah!” You yelped and quickly turned away, your face flushing a deep crimson as you embarrassingly shrouded your face with the palms of your hands._ _

__Seven groggily rolled over and unsteadily got to his feet, seemingly unaware that he was without clothes. Seven’s eyes scanned the room, passing over you to fall on Saeran as he walked forward toward the computer screens. Saeran stopped his assault on the keyboard and turned with a smirk. “Tch. Looks like the pain finally stopped. Feel better? Best enjoy it… Your next dose is in a few hours.”_ _

__Seven swayed unsteadily on his feet. You inched forward, slightly worried that he would fall but you strayed no further when Saeran spun completely around with a peeved expression. “Ugh! This is why you are here. I can’t babysit two morons AND work! When I work, you take care of my idiot brother. After work, then I can play with you. Got it?”_ _

__”Yes.” _Play?_ Did you even want to know what he meant by that?_ _

__”Good. Now,” he gestured to a half open door that you assumed was a bathroom. “Take him in there and run a bath for him. He’s covered in sweat.”_ _

__You look to Seven (trying your damnedest not to peek below his mid drift) and then to Saeran. “But, I can’t do that!” Your face went red as you imagined sponging off a stark naked Seven. Or rather, a nearly comatosed stark naked Seven._ _

__Saeran growled, his face flushing a faint tint of rose as his frustration began to soar. “Did I say that it was a suggestion? NO! It was an order; and you will do it and you you will do it RIGHT NOW! Or else his next dose will go to YOU!” The man glowered at you, searching your face for a sign of rebellion. As if he _wanted_ you to disobey. Very quickly, you weighed your options, biting your lower lip until you gave a small nod. It was just a bath. With a man. Seven at that. You could manage this much---_ _

__***_ _

__For someone so out of it, Seven was fairly obedient and did well at following orders. The bath was little to no hassle and went much, much smoother than you had anticipated. Seven seemed a lot calmer as you could slowly see the light forming in his eyes again as he soaked in the warm water._ _

__Just for the sake of modesty, you gave Seven a thick bubble bath that covered his waist and half of his torso. He was stiff and rigid when you first eased him into the warm bath water, but as you began scrubbing him down you could feel his muscles relaxing as he slumped in comfort. You were in the middle of washing his flaming curls when he began to squirm a bit._ _

__”Seven, don’t move. You’ll get soap in your eyes,” you scolded him softly. He put you in mind of a child. The last thing you needed was for him to scream and to have Saeran come in. So you gently took his face in your hands and held him still until he settled. His eyes fell on you and you found yourself staring at each other._ _

__”__-_________…”_ _

__Your eyes widened and you couldn’t help but feel relief and an abundance of hope at the mere mention of your name. You leaned in so only Seven could hear you. “Seven! I’m here. Can you understand me?”_ _

__He slowly nodded._ _

__”Thank goodness!” You scooted closer towards the edge of the bath tub and whispered in a rushed tone. “We have to get out of here before you end up like Saeran! We can come back for-”_ _

__”No.”_ _

__You paused and looked at Seven with slight shock. No? What did he mean by ‘No’?! Your brows furrowed, trying to comprehend what Seven was thinking. In the end, you chalked it up to the elixir. His mind wasn’t fully with him. But that theory was tossed out the metaphorical door not a moment later._ _

__“I…. Got myself,” he huffed out each breath as he labored over every word. “Caught.”_ _

__”What? Why would you do that?!” Your eyes searched his as you slowly began to question not only his present sanity, but the presence of any at all. Seven was always eccentric and a bit odd, but you believed him to be very intelligent and a maker of sound decisions. Until now, anyways._ _

__”Had to---,” a cough wracked his body. He shivered before you began to sponge warm water over his shoulders again. “V is… Here. Captured. No one…. Is coming now.”_ _

__You felt your heart take a nose dive into your stomach. No one…is coming. The words echoed through your head until they no longer held meaning. The sense of hope vanished, leaving behind a deeper pit of despair than before. Seven must have seen it in your eyes as he mustered the strength to place a large hand over yours in an act of comfort. “Don’t… We will get out… Together. All of us. Jumin---” His sentence was cut short by another coughing fit while at the same time, he retracted his hand from yours in a very abrupt manner._ _

__”Is he done yet? This is the longest bath ever.”_ _

__Saeran entered the bathroom, looking down at the two of you with suspicious eyes. He looked to Seven who was violently coughing and then to you. He was quiet for a moment as he appeared to be mulling over something in his head quite intently. “Scoot him over,” he said eventually._ _

__Confused, you did as he commanded with a little help from Seven. Once Seven was on the far side, you turned back to Saeran. “Why did you-- oh!”_ _

__”What?”_ _

__You averted your gaze as Saeran stripped himself of his shirt and started to undo the buttons on his black jeans with deft hands. What was with them wanting to be nude in front of you?! Itwasembarassing…. Tossing aside his clothes, Saeran stepped over a very flustered you and sunk into the warm bath water._ _

__When you dared to steal a glance, Saeran had his head leaned back on the wall, his eyes closed and his expression so relaxed that you could have easily mistaken him for Ray. You looked over to Seven, who seemed to have slipped slightly back out of consciousness. Or maybe he was faking it? Either way, he didn’t seem to have much of an opinion on the situation with his current expression._ _

__You wondered if you should leave. Perhaps sneak back into the other room and sit quietly in a corner. Or try to find something to do that would put Saeran in better mood. You could make the bed, or-_ _

__”Where are you going?”_ _

__You had almost reached the door when Saeran’s crisp tone made you stop in your tracks. “To clean your room?”_ _

__”Nuh uhh. I don’t want a filthy bitch roaming in my room.” He paused for a moment and said with a serious gaze, “Strip.”_ _

__”W-what?! Now?” Your hands clasped at your shirt, hoping he was messing with you. One look at his expression assured you that he was not. He was getting angry…_ _

__”Get ‘em off, or I will rip them off of you myself.”_ _

__Hesitating briefly, you eventually began to strip off your clothes. Saeran watched as if he were merely watching something mundane. Seven kept his back to you. Once you were laid bare before him, you tried to cover your more private bits. Saeran laughed, clearly entertained as you struggled to hide yourself. “Haha. Please, you ain’t nothing special. So don’t flatter yourself _Princess,_ ” he said mockingly. “Just get in the tub like a good little brat.” _ _

__Brat, huh? The insult peeved you a bit. The thought of having him watch you undress and then project the illusion that you were a child was… Actually quite a hit to your ego. Did he seriously think that you were that much of a child? Ray didn’t seem to think so…_ _

__You slipped in the most spacious part of the tub, placing yourself between the twins. Once you were in, you tried to make yourself as small as possible to assure you didn’t touch either of the twins with your bare flesh. Saeran seemed content…if only for a moment. “Ugh! Must I tell you do everything?! Wash! Are you sure you even know how to breath on your own, you moron?!”_ _

__Jumping at the sudden pitch of his tone, you dipped your hands into the soapy water and began to run your hands over your arms and torso. Only when you thought his mint gaze was elsewhere did you run your hands over your chest. You thought you were doing fairly well until Saeran scoffed and inched closer to you. Freezing in place, your hands rested on your shoulders in a criss-crossing motion as you awaited some form of pain or more verbal abuse._ _

__But it never came._ _

__Instead, you felt rushed but delicate hands on your back and shoulders as Saeran began to wash the regions you couldn’t reach. You tossed your head to give him an inquisitive glance in which he merely scowled. “What? You suck at washing. No wonder you have such a weird smell. I’ll do it myself so sit still and shut up.”_ _

__Feeling Saeran’s slender hands roaming over your bare back felt very flustering. You tried to still your erratically beating heart for fear he could feel, or even hear, it. Your eyes roamed to Seven and you were surprised when your eyes met. Even more so when you noticed that they held a certain softness. Was he enjoying this?_ _

__This process continued for a while as Saeran washed most of you. Except for your sex in which he called ‘filthy’, in which quite a few colorful choice ran through your mind in which to reply. He left your chest alone as well, not giving a reason. Though that was perfectly fine with you as the mere thought made you blush harder than a sinner in church._ _

__Once the bath was finally finished, Saeran announced he was tired. You assumed that if he was tired, then everyone else was, too. Saeran tossed a handful of clothes to you in which you scrambled to catch. “Here,” he said curtly before moving on to fix the satin sheets. With the clothes in hand, you flit to the bathroom. Shutting yourself in, you examined the clothes he gave you. You couldn’t help but stare, dumbfounded at the night clothes he provided. A black mesh, halter top dress with a built-in bra that had navy and black lace around the bottom and the top. With matching… Good lord. They were thongs. He expected you to wear this to bed?! The material was brand new and it itched before you even pulled the dress all the way down. Which wasn’t very far. The dress barely managed to cover your bare cheeks. You had shirts longer than this ‘dress’…_ _

__Fiddling, pulling, and stretching did you no good. After nearly ripping a seam in your attempts, you called it quits and walked out with your head held high. Only to find the boys already in bed and did not seem interested in your scandalous attire what-so-ever. Seven was in fetal position facing the door and Saeran was spooning him from behind with his nose buried in his tangled, damp mess of curls. The sight was… fairly cute, you admitted. The fact that they paid no mind to your over exposure actually put you at ease as you slowly tip toed towards the end of the bed and began to crawl next to the empty space by Seven._ _

__”Uh uhh.”_ _

__You stopped, looking at Saeran with confusion. What did you do wrong THIS time?_ _

__”Bad girl. Off the bed,” he said in a lazy, devious drawl. He was obviously enjoying this form of roleplay torture. As confused and frustrated as you were, you slowly slid off the bed and waited for any further instructions he had to give._ _

__When none came, you piped up in a rather agitated tone. “Then where am I suppose to sleep?!”_ _

__Saeran laughed, leaning up to savor the expression on your face as he tossed his head to gesture behind him. “Over there. Right beside your master. Heh.”_ _

__Your brows furrowed as you walked around the large, round bed. Your eyes fell upon a small mattress like pallet on the floor. With a dog bone pattern on the cushion. “You’ve gotta be joking!” You cried indignantly as you tossed your head to look back at the smirking asshole in the bed._ _

__The white haired twin laughed sleepily before answering you in a soft, drowsy tone. “I don’t joke, pet. Now pipe down and go to sleep. Sleep tight like a baby sheep.” He snuggled into Seven’s back before adding, “And don’t let the fleas bite.”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -This chapter was longer than I anticipated....  
> -From here on, I will try to update Middle Grounds once a week by adding a new chapter. (I need to learn discipline. Help me Choi Bois~ >u>)   
> -Any downright SMUT chapters will have a warning note at the top of the chapter. Same for any 'extreme violence'. Just in case...  
> -THANK YOU to everyone who has given kudos, bookmarked, commented or just read this thus far! It actually means a lot to me. I will try not to disappoint you lovely sinners. TuT


	3. Bound in Sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which MC finally gets fed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***NSFW CHAPTER***  
> If you are against twincest, incest, brocest, ect then (why are you here???) venture no further. It's a Sinner's checkpoint~

One never really appreciates the quality or privilege of food until one has had to live without it. You considered the lesson well learned as you all but inhaled the colorful array of meats, eggs, and veggies to show fine white china with blue intricate designs around it’s circumference. The food settled like a rock in your stomach, making you momentarily wish that you had chewed a little better at the very least. But you had faith in your digestive system as you settled back onto your little ‘bed’ more content than you had been in days. 

Yesterday had passed in a blur, as if you had been watching it from another person’s point of view. So many horrible things couldn’t happen to one person in under a day, right? _Wrong…_ you corrected yourself sorrowfully and tossed a timid glance over to the door with the mechanical lock that only opened for Saeran. He had left earlier that morning, taking Seven with him without an explanation or even caring to wake you. Little did he know that you had barely slept a wink on the uncomfortable dog bed. Tossing and turning all night long as you struggled to keep yourself curled on the mattress and off the cold, hard floor. Lucky for you, he also didn’t seem to mind that you had stolen their discarded comforter off the floor. If he had even noticed at all. 

As soon as they had left, your first instinct was to have a go at the lock on the door. Even came close to it until you remembered whose room you were being held prisoner. On second thought, perhaps it was best if you didn’t go near the door. Knowing Saeran, he probably installed an alarm system or some defensive countermeasure if someone tampered with the lock. So the door remained locked, untouched until Saeran came in later on and slid a tray across the floor with a plate full of food and a glass of orange juice. Then shut the door without so much as a mild insult. You managed a rushed ‘Thank you’ as the door was closing (because manners) before claiming your precious prize. You weren’t sure if he heard it or not, nor did you particularly care in that moment. 

Even still, as you sat in the room with nothing but the soft hum of modems and towers and whatever other devices Saeran had in the corner, you began to feel a bit lonely again. You opened your phone that you had stuffed under the dog bed and went to the RFA app icon. Even if you couldn’t speak with them, it always provided some form of comfort when you would read how their day had went. Whether Jaehee managed to get some time off to watch Zen’s latest DVD. Whether or not Zen had managed to snag another role and to scroll through his new collection of selfies. How Yoosung’s school work was going or if he had been going at all. Seeing the blurry pictures of a large (or small) mass of white that you assumed was Elizabeth the 3rd doing something Jumin thought to be cute or inspiring. How many new cat projects had he proposed since you last checked? 

A smile crept to your lips as you thought about the members and their normal, mundane lifestyles. It was only a fleeting happiness as the worry seeped back into your mind and polluted the bright thoughts. You wanted them to continue living this way. Worrying over work and school. And that’s it. You wanted them to remain blind to cults and the elixir and Rika’s true nature. All the darkness that you wanted to drown out with your own abundance of light. But you could feel your light dimming as hope turned to despair by each passing day. Though you did feel a bit brighter knowing Seven had at least something up his sleeve. 

Despondently, you stared down at an empty chatroom with only your name at the top for company. The last person that had logged in was Yoosung talking about how his headset had went out and he was struggling for the money to get a new one. His plan was to eat smaller portioned meals and LOTS of ramen for the next week. You could already hear Jaehee, Jumin and Zen’s expressions of concern and disbelief where as they mimicked your own. Though secretly, you sympathized with the young blond where as you had been in similar situations. Though you could think of a few safer options to explore to save money---

_Click!_

Your head snapped up to see the door swing open wildly. “Ahhh! It hurts! S--Saeran! Make it…Make it stop! Please…,” Seven’s cries could be heard before you could see him. It echoed down the corridors and in your ears before leaving a loud, insistent ringing. They were agonizing, loud and had nearly stopped your heart in your chest as you jumped quickly to your feet. 

The twins emerged in the doorway with Saeran half supporting and half dragging a thrashing and screaming Seven into the room. Your instincts had you moving your feet as you went over to carry Seven’s other side. You grabbed for his arm and was a bit shocked when Seven aggressively flinched away. “No! No, get AWAY from me!” 

You stopped your efforts and felt your arms go limp at your sides. Saeran tossed a glance in your direction before helping Seven to the bed, leaving you near the door that had just locked shut. Your eyes stung as tears welled in your eyes. It felt very similar to the first time you had met Saeran when you had mistook him for Ray. The deafening click of the mechanical lock didn’t make matters any better. Maybe you should have taken the opportunity to run? You tried to rationalize the situation and remind yourself that Seven most likely didn’t mean to be so brash. It was the elixir… It had to be. 

”Stop standing around and being so damn useless. Help me out over here.” Saeran’s voice was shrill, but not as harsh as usual as he tried to keep Seven from scratching at himself. 

Thinking of Seven, you rushed over and pinned down the redhead’s other arm to the bed while Saeran… 

”What are you doing?!” You asked in disbelief as Saeran began to lift up Seven’s shirt. 

Saeran paused only momentarily before sighing in annoyance and continued. “Idiot. He’ll rip his clothes- MY clothes, off if we don’t. He thinks the clothes are choking him or some shit. Maybe they itch his skin? I don’t know! Just help me get his damn clothes off.” Saeran worked at the hem of his shirt while you tried to guide Seven’s arms in the air to aid Saeran. “He did this last time. Some people react differently to the drug, I guess he is one of the crazy ones.” 

Saeran’s mint colored gaze fell flat on Seven as Seven fought and pleaded non-coherently. His eyes grew cold. “Pathetic. I though he was the strong one of us two… I guess I was wrong.” You looked at Saeran curiously. His expression was a bit hard to read but… It sounded as if Saeran was both angry, elated and depressed at this new realization. If it could be called so. You honestly couldn’t pinpoint his feelings for his brother. One minute he hated and berated him, the next he regarded him as a saint, then he was so close and awkward with Seven that it was hard to watch. 

The white haired man caught your gaze before quickly scrambling to take off Seven’s trousers. Quickly averting your gaze, you held down Seven’s arms while Saeran shimmied off the denim jeans. Minutes later, Seven was thrashing erratically, naked on the bed. But at least he wasn’t clawing at his clothes. You noticed new red and pink scratch marks on his collar bone, arms and abdomen where his nails had grazed his skin in his attempted to rip his clothes off while in a drug induced frenzy. 

With Seven slightly calmer, and much more naked, you felt uncomfortable once again and tried to shy away. Saeran must have anticipated as much as he quickly leaned over Seven to grasp onto your wrist tightly. Before you could ask what he was doing, you felt yourself being tugged onto the bed where you collapsed onto Seven’s bare chest. 

He was warm. Sweating in fact, as his chest rose and fell in quick succession. He was hyperventilating. Being so close to his chest, you could hear his rapid heart beat against your rose stained cheeks. You felt so bad for the poor redhead, but at the same time you were a bit overwhelmed by being so close. Saeran still had a tight hold of your wrist, nearly pinning you to his brother with an unreadable expression. 

”Help him.”

You look up at Saeran, a bit confused. When it didn’t seem as if he were going to explain, you inquired as to ‘how’ you were suppose to go about doing such a thing? Besides taking him out of Magenta forever. “How am I suppose to help him? I don’t know anything about drugs or poiso---”

”Moron! There is nothing wrong with the drugs! Just help him take his mind off the pain.” Despite his bitter words, he didn’t seem mad. Just concerned for his brother who continued to moan and scream in agony.

”…..Again. HOW am I suppose to help him, Saeran?” You were the one getting frustrated now. Between Saeran being unbearably vague and Seven thrashing against you and screaming in your ear, you were nearing your limits. Bitterly, you laid it out for him. “I’m afraid you will have to be more specific if you want anything done!”

A flash between shock and rage went through Saeran’s eyes. He didn’t believe that you had the moxy to talk back to him in such a manner. Well…surprise. You didn’t have V’s patience, but it was a bit saintly compared to _some._ However, there was a limit and these twins were slowing pushing you to it.   
”Oh. You want ‘specifics’ huh? Is this specific enough for you?” His voice dripping with dry sarcasm, he reached out and took hold of Seven’s placid member in his hand and began to stroke. 

Stunned into silence, you eyed Saeran with utter shock. “W-What the hell are you doing?!” You weren’t sure if you wanted to smack his hands away or what. There wasn’t much you yourself could do. So you waited and hoped for a damn good explanation.

”What? Don’t look so stupid. Pleasure masks pain, so I am only helping him.” He said it so nonchalantly. It was embarrassing to think about, but you began to wonder if that was one of the ways how Saeran dealt with the pain when he himself took the elixir… And this was the only way he knew how to help his brother. “See,” Saeran cocked his head to gesture towards Seven’s expression, all while continuing to stroke Seven’s growing member. 

As much as you _hated_ to admit… Saeran had been right. Seven’s tense muscles were slowly relaxing as he gave in to the pleasure. His whimpering faded into sensual moans as he leaned his head back into the pillow. Watching Seven in such a way was… Embarrassing wasn’t even a word to describe it. Your face was flushed redder than Seven’s flaming hair as you felt your body temperature rise from under the thin mesh of your night clothes. You squirmed, inconspicuously, to ease the growing tension in your lower abdomen. 

Saeran was not blind to this. 

The hand trailing up and down Seven’s member went at a faster pace as Saeran smirked deviously at you. For the first time since you have met Saeran, you could feel something in his eyes looking you over. A primal urge. A hunger. As sensible as you liked to think you were…you couldn’t help but become curious of that gleam in his eyes. 

”You little slut. Heh. And here I thought you were all innocent and boring. Don’t tell me that me stroking my brother’s cock turns you on? Does it?” His hand stroked slowly, teasingly. You weren’t sure if he was aiming to tease Seven or you. He ran his other hand up Seven’s abdomen, up his chiseled abs still laced with sweat, then up to his chest. Just slowly dragging his hand all up and down Seven’s body while keeping his other still. Seven squirmed and mewled under his grasp, attempting to buck his hips into Saeran’s cruel hands. “Hahaha Both of you are quite perverted. Don’t you even care that I am your own flesh and blood, Saeyoung?” The white haired boy readjusted himself on the bed to partially lay beside Seven, singing his twisted words seductively into the shell of his ear like a tempting Siren. 

Your body felt hot. Too hot. Your sex was growing warmer and wetter the longer Saeran teased and taunted. Why was he doing this? This isn’t what you wanted. You had thought of him sexually, sure, but not at all like this! Even still, your body reacted without your permission and you found yourself unable to move away as Saeran initiated sinful acts with his own brother. And his own brother begging for more of them… 

”S-Saeran… Hah. Hnng… Please,” Seven moaned hoarsely while taking the satin sheets into his white knuckles. 

Saeran leaned in, hovering over Seven as he peered down at Seven with an intense gaze. Seven’s honey colored eyes stared back, nearly glazed over and filled with a blind sense of lust and desperation. Saeran’s free hand trailed from Seven’s torso as his finger slowly dragged up to trace his brother’s sharp jawline. The friction and aura between them made you wonder if they even remembered you were there. 

”You want me, Saeyoung? Now you want me, hmm?” He lowered his head, nuzzling Seven’s neck with his angled nose as Seven’s breath hitched in response. “They say it’s wrong… But in here, this is our paradise. And what could bring more pleasure than to re-establish the bond with my big brother? Who are they to say what we can be? What we can do?!” His voice arched, betraying the rampant rage he felt when he thought of the judgemental eyes of the outside world. “But in here… we are safe. Together. In here… I am the strong one who will look out for you.” 

Saeran’s hand slowly began to move up and down Seven’s member once more as he placed a delicate kiss on Seven’s cheek. Seven groaned as he arched his back into the bed. Saeran’s eyes finally see you; sitting on the bed with your naughty little night dress, face flushed and eyes dilated. He smiled before placing a kiss atop of Seven’s nose. “Both of you want me… Neither of you can ever leave me. You are both mine.” 

Seven’s moaning became louder as he quickly began to reach his limit. Saeran read his brother’s body and began to stroke faster and harder to give his brother the sweet release that he craved. Your body ached and longed for something. Anything to ease the pressure growing between your legs. For your own release. But it seemed the boys were content without you. More than content… As much as it ticked you off, you felt lonely and left out. You were mad at yourself for even lusting after such lewd acts! For falling for Saeran’s sick baits. 

”Sae--Saeran! Mmm, Ah!!” Seven’s hips came off the bed and fell back with a soft thud as he went limp and breathless on the bed. Saeran’s hand fell away from Seven’s cock as he inspected the sticky substance on his hand. He toyed with it between his fingers. 

”I wonder…,” He tossed you a devilish smirk as he rose from the bed and approached you from the other side. Looming over you, he takes his clean hand and caresses your jaw softly before taking your chin by force. “Open. Now.” You obeyed without question. Why? You had no idea. His sudden, forceful and aggressive demands suddenly didn’t seem so obnoxious or demeaning… So you opened your mouth a little, then wider as his semen covered hand slowly entered your mouth. “Lick it. All of it. I don’t want a drop of it to go to waste… or else.” 

You obediently began to lap up the sticky sweet goo with your tongue. Slowly wrapping it around his fingers and lightly sucking as you subtly tried to seduce him with merely your tongue. He looked down upon you with a crooked grin and intense, hooded eyes. Once he was sure his hand was licked clean, he pulled his fingers from your mouth with a slight pop. 

Rolling your tongue in your mouth, a part of you was in utter disbelief of what you had just witnessed…and that Seven’s cum was swimming around in your mouth. Honestly… Seven tasted a bit sweet. Was it from all the sweets he ate? 

”Hm? Hng!” 

Saeran descended upon you, quickly. His lips was pressed to yours in seconds as he forcefully stole a rough kiss. His lips barely moved, but you could feel his tongue force it’s way into your mouth. His tongue was warm and long and it too, had a lingering sweetness to it. His tongue danced around yours before you finally gave in and fought his tongue for dominance. But right as soon as you surrendered, Saeran was through. He pulled away, leaving no trace of the kiss but a thin thread of saliva connecting you and him before it too eventually broke away. He eyed your expression with amusement before laughing. 

”Hahaha! Your face! What? Did you think I was actually kissing you? Ha! I just wanted to know what my brother tasted like on your lips. Don’t get cocky, pet.” Satisfied at your dissatisfied expression, he went over towards his desk to begin working yet again. Leaving you on the bed with a dull ache in your sex and a silent, sleeping Seven. 

After a moment, you swallowed your pride and tried a different approach. “Umm…,” your voice seemed to fail you as your embarrassment grew. “What about you?” What in the hell were you saying? You should be lucky that you got away with just a filthy mouth… Since when did you give in to your urges? Maybe… Just maybe it was because you still lusted after Ray? It was a thought worth looking into once you had eased the pent up tension. 

He spun his chair around, tilting his head with a bemused expression. “Oh? You care so much about me, do you? PLEASE! You only want to get yourself off! Don’t act so high and mighty to me!” It seems he seen through your little ploy and it had struck a nerve with him. “And don’t even THINK of touching yourself. Oh…what? You thought I would see you in that trashy outfit and go lusting over you like some animal? Ha. HAHAHA!” He laughed maniacally, his entire body shaking at the sheer force. You felt yourself growing smaller. You wanted to sink into the bed sheets and disappear forever. 

”Idiot! Like I would fall for a tramp like you! Look how wet you are from watching Saeyoung! You are so stupid. So, so worthless… You only get pleasure when you have earned it.” With that, Saeran turned back to the computer screens and began tapping away, leaving you with a sinking feeling and a slight stinging in your eyes. How could he be so cruel…? 

”Oh,” the tapping on his keyboard faltered as he casually gave you his after thoughts. “I hope you liked that cum. Because after that little stunt you just pulled…,” he smiled. “That was your dinner. Hahaha!” 

_Fuck…_


	4. Child's Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which MC plays a series of games...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly a fluff chapter, but things start going down hill at the end. Next chapter will be totally NSFW! Sorry for being so late... didn't intend for it to around 9 pages and found myself in a rare busy patch. ;;;  
> Forgive this lowly sinner~. TuT

Slight shuffling.  
Stillness.  
More movement with some small clatters.  
Steady, even breathing.  
Shuffling and shuffling. 

Groggily, and quite frankly annoyed, you turn to the source of the shuffling and hoarsely croaked out a response to the racket. “Stop! Be still… or something,” you mumble into the soft cushion of the small dog bed as you momentarily forgot your place. And continued to remain oblivious until the shuffling came closer and stopped at the edge of the meager bed. 

Suddenly recalling all the events up until now, you flinched and bolted upright as the sleepiness vanished from your eyes. It was Saeran coming to scold you. Kick you awake. Slap the sleep from your tired eyes. To remind you that ungrateful pets were always punished. 

But the threats never came. Neither did the swift kicks to your ribs or the hand prints across your paling face. There was nothing. Nothing but the soft breathing of another. 

Gaining confidence, you opened your eyes to see a pair of amber ones staring back at you. And a delightful grin you knew all too well. Again, your mind lost it’s place as you flung yourself around the Seven you knew. The one with the lucid, catty eyes. The one with that devilish pull at the corners of his thin lips. There was even a slight color to his cheeks that almost matched the red of his flaming hair. 

”Seven?! Is it really you? Are you okay?!” Tears threatened to fall from your eyes as you attempted to rub them away with the remainder of the sleepiness. In your over excitement, you managed to tackle the redhead to the floor where you both fell back in a jumbled heap of awkward arms and over exposed legs. (On your part at least.)

”Ommph! Haha. So you are awake then? Sorry if I woke you. I know…you probably haven’t been getting much sleep.” His tone went from joyous to sorrowful. Even his eyes conveyed his sincerity as they softened before looking away. He swallowed hard, unable to meet your gaze as he tried to muster the strength to say what he had to say. “I…I am so- so sorry ________. I--I never meant for things to go this way. I never…,” his voice cracked, sounded as if he would burst into tears in any given moment. You suddenly felt uncomfortable. Seeing Seven like this… It was uncharacteristic of him.

”Seven, it’s--”

”No! Don’t tell me it’s okay! It’s not!” His tone went rigid as he finally looked up to give you a stern look. “Saeran he… He’s not like he use to be. The Saeran I knew would never, EVER do anything like this to someone. And I keep thinking, when I can fucking think!- that he’s just gone. But then I think I see something in his gaze or the way he does something and I hesitate and think he is still there. Somewhere…” Seven maneuvers into a comfortable sitting position on the floor before sighing dejectedly. 

”_________? Do you think… Do you think my brother is still in there? Because if he is not…,” his eyes held something fierce behind those thick rimmed frames as he spoke in a low, serious tone. “Then we need to get out of here as soon as possible. _________, I….I don’t know how much of that drug I can take before I lose myself. I-,” His lower lip trembled slightly, and you are tempted to reach out to still it. But his hand finds your cheek first. 

”I NEVER want to hurt you. I never want you to see me like that.” His thumb brushes your cheek gently. Having the actual Luciel here made you feel weak. Surrendering to his gentle touch, you lean into his hand and try not to cry. Your hand goes over his as the gratefulness you felt began to swell in your overly exposed chest. Something in you wanted to take Seven’s offer. To just take his hand and run away from all of it. From Mint Eye and Magenta. The elixir and the brainwashed Believers and their twisted morals. From the _Savior_. From Saeran. From Ray… 

The swelling in your heart pooled over at the memory of Ray; cheeks flushed, his eyes gleaming back at you behind dark lashes, his nose buried in a large magnificent bloom. A pink rose. _Happiness._ The sweet words he spoke rung like chimes in your ears. _It means happiness. And… It also means ‘Please believe me’.So,”_ handing you the pristine rose, he bashfully added. _“Please believe me… When I say that I am the happiest by your side. I want only your happiness, _______”_

“.……….,” There was absolutely no way you could leave him here. Ray said he wanted happiness. To spend his days in bliss just watching the flowers grow and to put a smile on your sweet face everyday. He didn’t want much. Never asked you for anything. Only for the privilege of seeing you everyday… To never leave him. 

Your mind was made up. Then again, it never really changed. Did it? You never intended to abandon Ray. And that meant sticking it out with Saeran through his worst. “Luciel, we can’t leave yet. Ray- er, Saeran… I think he is still in there somewhere. He has a kindness to him when he is Ray. I think that might be a part of the Saeran you knew. He is still in there! We just have to…,” Your voice trailed off. Have to what? How were you suppose to lure out Ray? 

”Just have to somehow get Saeran to remember who he is.” Seven finished thoughtfully.  
Looking around, you begin to wonder where the man in question is. No one else was in the room, save for yourself and Luciel. “Where is Saeran anyways?”

”Oh. He said there was a ceremony today and he had to meet with the Savior. Something about having lunch with her or something.” There was a bitterness in his tone at the mention of Rika. His eyes turned dark and you thought it would be best to change the subject. 

”So…,” you began, slowly getting up from the floor and trying to cover your chest. “You feel better today then?” 

Seven followed your lead and left the floor as well, crossing the room to peer at the notes on Saeran’s desk. “I do. Umm…,” his voice sounded bashful. Even though he was facing away, you knew his face was flushed judging by the redness on the tips of his ears. You awkwardly eased over to the bed and sat down, grabbing the sheets and wrapping them around your exposed flesh. “About last night… I-I wasn’t in control of myself. Same goes for Saeran. I know this sounds like an excuse, but that elixir-- that drug makes you feel intense pain. It drives you mad. The only reason I think I have lasted as long as I have is because they did a similar sort of training at the agency.” 

He leaned down and began tapping away on the keyboard, the screens lighting up with his prompts and commands. “I want you to make sure you protect yourself. When I am like that…I can’t protect you. I am afraid one day,” his fingers slowed. He seemed to be staring down at the keyboard intensely. “I am so scared that I will be the one to hurt you.” 

It was hard to tell from the bed but… was he shaking? You moved from the bed, trailing the silk sheets along the floor as you went to Seven’s side. He _was_ shaking. You couldn’t imagine what he was going through. Seeing his brother driven insane and working for a cult, being forced fed a poisonous drug that compromised his thoughts, seeing the horrors inflicted upon you and many others. Knowing Rika intended to inflict that very same pain onto the family he had worked so hard to keep the past few years. 

”Luciel?” You gently placed a hand on his shaking shoulder. 

He instantly stilled himself and cleared his throat. “Ahem. Anyways! Let’s see what my brother has been up to. Maybe I can get a security feed on this place so we aren’t wallowing in the dark. A blue print would be nice too…,” he sounded his cheerful self again. But you could tell it was forced. He tapped away on the worn keyboard again, this time a little more confidently. “Damn it!” An error message shrouded the screen. Along with a deafening beep. Then another. Wrong password. Access denial. Unauthorized authorization. 

”Damn it. Damn it all!” The red head slumped into the chair, defeated and vexed. “I didn’t think he was this good… How is it so air tight? I could get through the security if I had my laptop with me. Where the hell did he learn all this?” You shrugged vaguely. Not quite sure why he was asking you of all people. Luciel sighed in frustration and removed the colorful lens to pinch the bridge of his nose. “No matter. I think I can remember how to get out and where most of the security cameras are placed. I did do some research before coming here.” Seven whirled around in the spinning chair to face you. He took hold of both of your hands in his and held them firmly. It would have been slightly embarrassing had it not been for the determined and utterly serious gaze he was giving you. “I am going to try to draw out a map. Saeran takes me to some places around the building. If I can remain lucid enough to remember them, I will write it down. I want YOU to keep the map hidden. Don’t let him catch you with it. Understand?”

You nod fiercely. 

”Don’t even let ME see it unless you know for sure I am not under the influence of the elixir. Okay? I’ll write down everything I can learn and what I remember. I am counting on you, ______.” He gives your hand a reassuring squeeze and a slight smile. You suddenly gain the confidence and the courage that he is asking of you. 

”Okay. I promise to keep it hidden and safe. Just…be careful.”

Seven gives you a devious smile. “Seven Zero Seven! Always careful! Always cautious- like a ninja!” The redhead put on a goofy grin and places his two hands together in reference to an iconic ninja. And for the first time in a long time, you actually heard yourself chuckle. His silly antics easily putting your mind at ease. 

*******

The clock at the bottom of the monitor strikes seven in the evening. Saeran had not come through the door all day, leaving you and Seven alone to plan and entertain yourselves. You managed to nick a few post it notes from Saeran’s desk and played a few rounds of tic-tac-toe with Seven. (In which he won 8 out of 10. He was a tough competitor.) And a countless games of rock-paper-scissors. In which the score was lost in the bickering of why paper rules over rock. “It’s just how the games goes!” “But rock can rip paper! Rock can pin paper to the ground! 1-2-3!!” No matter what logical statement you made about the rules of a child’s game, he came back with some zany comment that made you question why you were arguing in the first place. 

Being around the real Luciel made the day go by quickly and made you both forget the horrors beyond the locked door. If only just for the moment. 

Seven was doodling away on a map pieced together entirely of post it notes on the floor while you sat up on the bed and watched him. He was so quiet while he worked. Well, almost. He muttered to himself and would occasionally hum a vaguely familiar, off-tune melody and would look up only when you moved or made a sound. Like he forgot you were there. He didn’t complain, however; when you broke his concentration as he tried to remember the twists and turns of the building. But the silence was near deafening and too many questions were swimming around in your head as you tried to make sense of things. 

”Seven?”

”Hmm?” He didn’t look up from his work as he carefully sketched out the passageways from memory. 

”………,” the questions flitted away from your mind. Some seemed too personal or too embarrassing to ask now that you had his, well-some of his attention. You heaved a tired sigh and leaned back on your arms as you mumbled a _nevermind_. 

This caught his attention. Undivided attention. He looked up, curiously, to peer at you through his bulky lens before dismantling the map that only he knew the order to and stowed it away in his jeans pocket. He lifted himself up and joined you on the bed. “Hey…I know this is a stupid question but, what’s wrong?” He pondered dramatically for a moment before grinning wryly. “Yeah. Definitely a stupid question but, indulge me anyway.” 

You managed a small smile before it faded away from your lips. “I just… I am wondering if we can all make it out of here.” Your voice was small and helpless as you gave a voice to your doubts. 

Seven looked down at his hands that were grasping at the blue, course fabric on his knees before finally speaking. “Hey. You can’t think like that. No matter how bad things get,” he paused to turn to you, his eyes soft yet firm with confidence. He demanded your gaze by placing a hand under your chin. “I will always look out for you the best that I can.” 

”And if you can’t protect me?” 

The red head winced at your blatant doubt of his abilities. But… you honestly couldn’t see the light at the end of the tunnel this time. As bright and warm as Luciel was, even his light was dimming in this hell hole with the help of the drugs. “I will. I will protect you. I promise.” Even with his unwavering voice, you began to turn away in dismay. Disappointed that he had no proof to back his promises. Before you could, you felt yourself being pulled into his chest. 

He held you there in his arms, tightly. You made no move to struggle, finding the gentleness as a massive form of comfort compared to the usual aggressive behavior you had become accustomed to. “Can I-- Can I tell you something?” 

Seven’s voice was small and timid, piquing your curiosity as you mumbled into his shirt. “What is it?” You were afraid it was more bad news. Not sure how much more stress you could take, you clutched onto Seven tightly. He squeezed your trembling frame in return. 

”I umm… I am not sure what I will say- or do- under the influence of those drugs. I am afraid I might become like Saeran. So, I need you to remember something if I ever get like that.” You looked up, assuring him that you were listening. He sighed before continuing in a very solemn tone, “For one, don’t forget what I said about the map. If things go sideways, I want you to take that map and get out of here. There is a spaceship symbol on the map- Go to it. When you get there, there will be some supplies hidden. Find them and call Jumin ASAP. Give him your location and tell him everything. He can figure out what to do and will keep you safe.” He paused. 

”Is there a ‘two’?” You inquired, wondering why he would number it ‘one’ if there wasn’t at least a ‘two’ to follow it. 

”Two…. I umm.” He struggled with his words, making you concerned. 

You pulled away from his embrace to pull his face close to yours. Your foreheads touched briefly before you pulled away. Confused. “You don’t have a fever… The elixir usually gives you a fever. Are you okay? Is it the elixir bothering you?” Despite his cool head, his cheeks looked aflame. 

”Ah…no. No. I am fine right now… __________…” His cheeks went a shade of red darker. You didn’t even think that was possible. Luciel fixated his gaze away from you and spoke in a bashful tone that put you in mind of a child. “I know this isn’t really the time for this but…I need you to know that if I ever hurt you while taking the elixir, that--- Ugh! ________, I think I have feelings for you!” Frustrated at his own sheepishness, he blurted out the confession in a near shout. 

The room was still and silent for a moment. Save for yours and Seven’s erratic hearts beating from awkwardness. 

You tried to take the confession in strides, thinking through your thoughts and emotions to give him some form of an answer. You must have looked disgruntled, because Seven exclaimed with haste, “Ah haha. You don’t have to say anything right now. Just uh…just remember that. I’d never wish any harm on you. And…I umm, don’t dislike you or anything.” After some embarrassed chuckles, he seemed to calm down and become somewhat serious again. “You don’t deserve any of this. Remember that, too.” 

”That is…umm, a lot toremember,” you mumbled, botching your sentence in a panic to ease the tension. But Seven didn’t seem to mind as he gave you a warm smile as if he were grateful for the attempt.

”It is. I am sorry, _________.” His apology sounded light, but you couldn’t help but feel that it was a very weighted apology. 

”Oh. How touching.”

Both of you jumped as a muffled voice carried through the entrance that had just latched open. Stepping through the threshold was a very amused looking Saeran. But the coldness in his eyes voiced his underlying rage. You immediately jump off the bed, knowing full well he never wanted you on it in the first place. Seven jumped up as well, but purely from shock and horror at what his brother might have overheard. 

”So my brother has feelings for the family pet, huh? Hahaha! Two morons in love! DISGUSTING!” He locked the door behind him and stepped up to the two of you. “So you decided to steal my pet while I was away? Hmm? I always knew you were a traitorous brother! She is MINE~!” 

Saeran roughly grabbed you by the arm and pulled you away from Seven. Seven winced and made a move to help but was stopped in his tracks by his brother. Saeran had you pressed to him, your breathing nearly cut off by how tightly he had you pressed to his chest. One of his shaking hands was wound tightly in your hair, assuring you that you were going no where. 

”Saeran... please. Don’t,” Seven pleaded. 

”Hahahaha! Oh you want her back? Well, TOO BAD! You could have saved her WEEKS ago if you were good enough. But you couldn’t beat me! You tried and you failed, so now she is mine to play with.” His voice echoed loudly in your ears, causing them to ring. The white haired boy lowered his head to your neck while keeping his eyes on his brother. 

Then bit down. Hard. 

You squeaked out a muffled cry as your felt his pearly whites pierce through your exposed flesh. A tickle around your collarbone made you assume he had bitten deeply. Assuming correctly, a trail of blood flowed from the wound and the corners of his mouth down your chest. 

Seven’s eyes were wide and erratic as rage bubbled and boiled within him. “Saeran! STOP! Leave her alone. She has nothing to do with us!” 

Saeran’s teeth left your neck, leaving you feel weak from the pain. You slumped slightly in his embrace as Saeran looked at his brother. His mouth stained ruby red, he spat at his brother’s flawed logic. “She has EVERYTHING to do with us. She is MY pet! But YOU have feelings for her! She has been with ME the entire time and yet you think you can waltz in here and steal her away from me. And take everything from me and abandon me like you did before! I won’t let you.” 

Confused, Seven watched as Saeran pilfered around in his black pockets to produce a glass vial filled with a bright mint colored liquid. Holding it between his trembling, slender fingers, Saeran brandished the little glass vial like a weapon to his brother. A threat. 

”Let’s play a game, brother!” With a twisted expression, Saeran shifted you in his arms to face Seven. The look on Seven’s face was contorted with fear and a wild determination. “A game of roulette. One of you will be taking this entire bottle. And since I am so nice… you both get to choose who will take it! Haha Will it be the little broken princess or her noble, stupid prince?” He thrust the bottle in Seven’s direction, then close to your face. 

”Hmm? Which one? I am waiting!” Saeran cackled as he threw you onto the bed. He immediately descended upon you, uncorking the vial with his teeth and sent the little bottle stopper flying across the room with his mouth. “HURRY UP! Or I’ll just give it to her! I want to watch her writhe in pain… Beg me to ease her pain with more pain. It’ll be so much fun-”

”Give it to me! I’ll take it. All of it! Just,” Seven walked up to the bed, ready to grab the vial before Saeran pulled it just out of his grasp. Seven’s expression went soft as he pleaded with his brother. “Please… Just--- let her go, Saeran. Give me all the elixir you want, just… Please.” 

Saeran laughed maniacally at how pathetic his brother looked. Pleased he had won. But he would have won, regardless. Though the other outcome seemed far more interesting to him. You leaned up to gaze at Luciel, a sharp pain shooting through your neck as the wound pulled. “S- Ah! Seven. Don’t…,” 

Seven forced a small smile to reassure you, but it only seemed to make your chest tighten more. How far would he go to protect you? A question you never wanted an answer to. His previous confession made matters so much more painful and confusing. Especially as you watched Saeran hold open his older brother’s mouth and force the lip of the bottle in. Saeran. Luciel had said he was never like this before. Was he more like Ray? Was Ray the real Saeran and this was just a monster created by the effects of poison and brainwashing? Even with his lips pulled into a malicious smile, his voice crazed, and his eyes vacant… you still found him beautiful. Perhaps it was just you wanting to see the slightest existence of Ray in those pale, starless eyes. 

Seven’s choking pulled you from your thoughts as he finished off the bottle. The drug immediately took affect as Seven dropped to his knees and clutched at his head. He began to moan and writhe on the floor in pain. His body flopping and tossing like a fish out of water. Saeran watched with a smile on his face, but you were far less pleased. 

Lunging from the bed, you hurriedly rushed over to try to help Seven the best you could. But you never reached him. Saeran had caught you by your waist and was pulling you away from the pained red head writhing on the bedroom floor. 

You struggled in Saeran’s arms. Pulling at his arms and hands to loosen his grip and wriggled to be free of him. But Saeran was stronger than he looked. “Let me go! He needs help! Saeran please!” You cried out in a desperate attempt to appeal to Saeran’s compassion. 

But Saeran held no compassion for his brother at that time…

His grip tightened on you and threw you down onto the satin sheets once more. Before you could hop off the bed, he had you pinned to the sheets with his own body. Terrified, but filled with contempt, you stared up at him rebelliously; your lips pursed and your eyes slightly narrowed. He took in the sight. Then laughed. 

”Hahaha! Oh, did I make you mad? He made his choice, didn’t he? Fair is fair~ Makes me wonder just how much he likes you. Judging by how big of a weak coward he is…he probably hasn’t taken you. I wonder if you are a virgin… Are you?” Your eyes went wide, not liking where the conversation was going one bit. You made no attempt to answer him. “Pfft. Whatever! Probably aren’t any good anyways. Not if HE wants you.” 

Saeran’s expression showed disinterest, making you feel just the slightest bit relieved. But only for the slightest moment as Saeran looked over at his brother, who was now screaming in fetal position, and smiled. The room was starting to spin by that point. The fear. The pain. The noise. The weight of Saeran on your chest. Fear. Pain. Screaming. The air filling your lungs seemed limited as you labored to take even the shallowest of breaths.  
”But you know what?” his twisted smile was now directed at you. “Better me than him, right? You are mine. So I may as well make it official,” he said with a drawl as he descended to meet your lips. 

Things went blurry. Your chest heaved erratically. You felt a warm breath and rough pressure on your lips….then everything faded to black.


	5. Bound and Branded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which MC goes for a ride...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***NSFW CHAPTER*** (x707)   
> This is it! What you sinners have been waiting for! (And wait you did. quq Sorryabout that.... This chapter ran off with me at 16 pages(....)) *ahem* Seriously though... The 'Do' is being done in this chapter so you have been warned! This is slightly mild, I admit, but trust me... It only goes down hill from here. You are in for some wild rides. ;) 
> 
> Thanks as always, you lovelies! <3 <3 <3

“Don’t think that blacking out will get you out of this, bitch. You’re no princess, and I am no prince here to kiss you awake.”  
Slowly, your mind began to process the nagging noise in your ear. A shrill voice dripping venomous words as your tried to ignore their sting. With the pain in your shoulder and the aching in your head, they paralyzed you further as you began to asses the weight on your body. 

”Sae--,” you choked out half of a name. Not entirely sure which one to call out to. Calling out to Seven would only piss off Saeran further, not to mention it would be a futile attempt. Seven was amidst of trying to save himself from his own mind at the moment. His moans and whimpers could still be heard over Saeran’s insisting voice. You wanted to feel sorry for Seven, to help him. But you couldn’t even help yourself- 

”And Saeyoung would make for a lousy knight,” he added with a chortle as if he had read your mind. Saeran was surprisingly good at that… or maybe you had a lousy poker face. 

”Saeran…?” You called out his name. Slowly adjusting your eyes to the dim lights that cast shadows over his haunting eyes. He looked scarier than usual. More erratic and unstable. Something foreign was on his breath. Something sour and bitter. Ray once mentioned the elixir tasted foul and bitter, and you began to wonder how much was forced upon Saeran while he was away. How much did he take willingly? And…did he suffer as much as Seven? 

”Idiot. No one is coming to save you. Even when you call out my name pitifully like that…,” his voice trailed off and a sudden flash of anger crossed his face. Before you could react, you felt a harsh sting across your cheek as a growing red handprint began to form. “SHUT UP! Don’t you DARE say a WORD unless I tell you to!” 

If you weren’t fully lucid then, you were now. Tears welled in your eyes as you peered, wide-eyed up at Saeran with a hand to your burning cheek. His expression shifted back to one of demented amusement as he cackled. “Hahaha! Now that look suits you. Are you going to cry on me? Are you mad? Hehe. Why don’t you tell on me to your precious Seven-Zero-Seven. Beg him to make me stop. Go on~” Saeran climbed off of you and grabbed hold of your forearm firmly before lifting you up off the bed like a rag doll. 

The white haired man dragged you to where Seven was curled on the floor and held you above him. His breath was hot against your ear and you could feel his body sweating from the effects of the elixir. None of them were in their right minds. Both high off the drugs fed to them and their thoughts compromised as Rika’s demons preached her morals. For the first time, you felt truly scared. Truly alone. No one was here to help you. Seven was hurt, Ray was gone, V was missing, Jumin half way across the country, Zen none the wiser, Yoosung too powerless, and Jaehee was probably too busy. 

_”Idiot. No one is coming to save you.”_

The words echoed in your mind until it was all you could hear. All you could think of. No light and no hope. Only darkness and pain. The tears began to flow freely now as you struggled in Saeran’s grip. Your fight or flight response was telling you to fight. But how? Saeran was a lot stronger than he appeared and he likely had weapons locked away near by. In his current state, he probably wouldn’t have been above pulling the trigger.   
And Flight? Where the hell to?! The only door in and out of the room was locked and before it stood the obstacle of a madman. 

There was no way out. 

Your body and mind went into panic mode as you struggled harder. Saeran grunted and then began to laugh as his grip tightened. He pressed you against his body to still you, to force your gaze upon the man he wanted you to pour out your futile begging. But dammit, you still had some fight left in you. You weren’t going to give him the satisfaction of seeing you that weak. Or put Seven in more of a mental struggle than he already was. So you bit your trembling lower lip in defiance and rolled your eyes to the side to focus on something else. Anything else! Anything but the redhead scratching at his collarbone in the floor to rip off the course, constricting fabric of his shirt. 

Saeran scoffed. “Don’t act so tough.” He struggled with you for a moment before forcibly turning you to face him. He gripped your jaw in one hand squeezed until you met his cold eyes. “If you won’t beg him, then maybe you will beg for me. Is that it? My little pet want some attention? Is that why you are being so rebellious tonight? Hahaha!” 

_”Wrong,”_ you thought to yourself with a snap. As far as you were concerned, you were content to melt in with the walls. Starving alone had to have been better than Saeran’s ‘affection’ and ‘attention.’ You braced yourself for another impact. For pain. But to your utter surprise: He let you go---

You flinched away from him, immediately putting some distance between the two of you before you immediately went to Seven’s side. Stroking the soaking wet strands from his face, you looked up to Saeran cautiously as Seven melted in your gentle touch. You needed to get his clothes off, find a cold cloth to press to his face, and- Your attention went from Seven to Saeran as he crossed over you and his brother. 

Saerana stopped at his desk and unlocked a drawer. He rummaged loudly for a moment before he finally stopped. With a devious smirk, he strut back over to you as he swung a shiny object around on his index finger. The object clinked and chimed with a metallic pitch that stilled the room. Saeran caught the metal cuff with his other hand and brandished it with a devious smirk. Handcuffs.

”Heh. You look so scared now. What happened to all that raw determination and fight before, huh?! You were a bad pet, so now you get punished. Planning to run off with my brother like that… LIKE HELL! I won’t let you OR him escape from here. Not ever...” He quickly closed the distance between you. Before you could hatch some form of plan or struggle away from him, you felt the cold metal against your wrists along with a deafening series of clicks. What tiny freedom you had left had been stolen away with mere clicks and a thin layer of metal. “And I won’t let him have you… You’re mine. You even said so. You weren’t lying to me before… were you?” 

His voice cracked, betraying some other emotion other than rage and aggression. Your immediate thought was to play into it in hopes to coerce him. So you shook your head fiercely until your hair fell into your face. “No! I’d never lie to you. I have never lied to you.” And you hadn’t. You couldn’t. A part of you still held strong feelings for that face you had come to love over the course of a week. 

Saeran smiled. Almost sweetly. But it was a sickly sweet that left you feeling drained. Like he expected you to say that… Once again, he was in your head. 

”Good. And you said you would never leave me. Never. So you were playing him right? I have no real reason to punish you?” 

The cold tightness of the metal digging into your wrists and the ominous way he loomed over you had you agreeing to his every word with enthusiastic nods. You were a good pet. No punishment required! A good girl--- Though a daring escape from this hell hole with Seven seemed like a very tempting offer. But you dared not let him see that. 

”Good… Then that just means I need to punish Saeyoung.” 

Your heart plummeted to your stomach. You forgot to take a breath and nearly choked on your words, “W-what…?” 

”Saeyoung. Then he is the bad guy. Wanting to steal away my princess for himself when the little princess doesn’t even want to leave her tower.” He sighs with satisfaction, but feigns a expression of guilt. “I hate to have to do this, but you forced my hand, brother. I won’t let you have her and you need to understand that you aren’t the hero here. Heroes don’t exist. Not here-” 

Your plan had backfired horribly. Saeran’s wrath and aggression couldn’t be repressed or tamed, only redirected. You mentally begged Seven for forgiveness.

Leaving you with your arms cuffed in front of you, he leans down and grabs hold of Seven’s shirt collar and hoists him up with slight ease. Seven staggers, but eventually was able to somewhat stand on his trembling legs. He tried to focus his eyes on his brother, but his those amber hues kept darting from one direction to another in an unsettling manner. As if he were somewhat blind or couldn’t seem to focus. A malicious sneer curled Saeran’s lips as he eyed his brother with contemplation. “Now what to do with you? Force more elixir on you and watch as your mind breaks. No… Savior wouldn’t be happy if I killed you right now. I could always break something. That could be fun! I could break your legs; so you can’t run off with my pet! Hahaha! Or-or your fingers so you can never hack again! What use are you without your hands, hmm?!” 

Excited by the prospect of torturing his own brother, Saeran cackled with Seven defenseless in his grasp. You watched, mortified at how villainous he had become. Ray had been so sweet and tender. A beautiful and delicate prince amongst the flowers that he cherished so fondly. Now he trampled them. Pulled them up by the stem until their roots were laid bare and broken. Set fire to the blue roses Ray had worked so very hard to cultivate. As much as it pained you to admit, this part of him was a monster. It was hard to see him for anything else as you watched him destroy, corrupt and laid ruins to everything he touched. Even the last living, breathing part of his own family was not immune to his pestilence. 

Seven flopped in his arms, trying to stand while whimpering between labored breaths. You couldn’t leave Seven like this. He looked so broken and vulnerable. You weren’t sure how much the hacker could take before him mind or body gave in. Despite Seven having taken the elixir, the sick little game of Saeran’s was still being played. He knew targeting either of you would trigger the other. A game where he won no matter who he chose to torture. But it seemed he kept picking you. Like he wanted to elicit something from you, despite directing his anger towards his brother. He was testing _you_ \- 

”Stop! Saeran, please!” You blurted out before coming up with any hatchling of a plan. Probably not your finest moment, but you were desperate to get Seven out of his clutches. 

”NO! I won’t! I won’t give him a chance to ruin my life again! He won’t take it all from me this time! I will take it from HIM!” Saeran’s anger flared as you tried to defend Seven. His knuckles turned a ghostly white from gripping Seven’s collar so fiercely before he eventually pushed Seven back onto the floor with one violent shove. Before Seven had even managed to hit the floor, Saeran’s black, polished shoe connected with Seven’s ribs with a deafening thud. Then again. 

And again-

”SAERAN! Please, stop!” You chocked out, trying to mask the sobs that tried to escape from your chest. There was absolutely no way you could stand by and watch this farce! For fear that he may actually kill his own brother, you leapt without a second thought. (Or a first one, for that matter.) You flung yourself onto Saeran’s back and gripped the fabric on his back through your bonds. You didn’t intend to hold him back or restrain him. Your grip was fairly loose and you knew Saeran could do as he pleased. No. Your first instinct was to plea to him. To call out to his humanity and compassion that just _had_ to be trapped somewhere beneath all the hate and blind fury. It had to…

He stopped his assault. Perhaps he did have a heart after all? On the floor, Seven was whimpering and coughing violently as he clutched at his stomach. No blood, so that was a good sign. Right? You could only hope that nothing was broken, or that there was no internal bleeding… 

Tears flowed like rampant rivers from your swollen eyes. You cried into the starched fabric on his back and hoarsely whispered to him with desperation, “Please…. Just stop. He won’t ruin anything. I am yours. I-- I have always been yours since the day you brought me here. Please… He is nothing to us. Just let him be, Saeran.” 

There was a long silence. 

You wondered if Saeran was granting your wishes or if he was just baiting you before he went on another violent rampage. Only your frequent, muffled sobs and Seven’s intense cries carried throughout the room, just nearly drowning out the buzzing white noise of tech. You could feel Saeran’s shallow breathing through his back as you wondered what could possibly be going through his mind.

”Tch,” Saeran scoffed, breaking off the silence as he pulled away from you. He pulled at the wrinkles on his clothes and eyed you with disdain. “You ruined my shirt. You stupid cry baby,” He gave a quick glance to his brother. You had hoped to see some sort of remorse in those soft greens. Guilt. But they only seemed to light up at the sight before he turned back to you with the same demented smile he wore when his shoes were embedded in Seven’s gut. A roller coaster of emotions. A frenzy of feelings flailing fanatically at your fraying mind. Nearing your wits end, you felt nothing but numbness and dread as you watched him with his crooked grin. 

”Whatever. Hmm. You know, you aren’t fully mine yet. I don’t believe in words spoken through such a filthy mouth. I want you to prove to me that you are mine. And only mine.” Saeran ran a cool digit across your jawline, letting it fall down to finger the delicate lace that barely covered your chest. Your breath hitched in your chest, making his eyes gleam as he took careful notice. He liked it when you squirmed. When you were uncomfortable. When he could nearly stop your breath with the simplest of gestures. He stepped closer, his body pressing against yours and you could feel the vibrations in his chest as he chortled. “Haha. I am waiting, pet~” 

You froze, not quite sure how to proceed. Your cheeks went ablaze as the cogs and wheels slowly began to turn in your muddled mess of a head. What was he asking for… precisely? It sounded so perverted. Was it actually meant to be? The way his fingers slid down the tresses of the delicate lace at your bosom made it certainly seem perverted! And the look in his eyes… hungry. Determined and primal. You had seen that look before in. It was the twinkle in a man’s eye when he wanted to make you his own. In Saeran’s case; his possession. But you had a hard time imagining it. With Saeran. With Ray it was easy… But with Seven’s sweat and tears still staining his black shoes- You hardly felt in the mood. You tried to squirm away by taking a careful, slow step back as your took great caution not to meet his eyes again. 

The corners of Saeran’s lips tugged downward into a scowl at your backpedaling. “Either prove it or I’ll just punish the snivelling traitor!” He turned and reared back his right foot, aiming for a softer target as his size 10 hovered near Luciel’s flushed, panting face. 

Your eyes red and stinging with tears new and old, your body reacted on it’s own once again. Swiftly, you moved to put yourself between the brothers and flung yours arms around Saeran’s neck to pull yourself closer to him. The metal of the handcuffs chimed behind his head as you went up on your tip toes to shakily meet his gaze. Words failed you as the realization of what had to be done sank in. _”For Seven…,”_ you reminded yourself as you took a breath and quickly closed the gap between you and Saeran.

His lips were a little chapped, but still soft and plump. He hesitated for a beat before eventually contributing to the kiss. His jaw moved in a biting, urgent manner as he leaned forward to control the kiss completely. You tried to keep his inconsistent pace. To seem convincing and entertaining enough for him. His fierce assault from his mouth was stealing away your breath as you felt your mouth fall open to gasp for air. As quickly as your lips parted, you felt something warm and wet slide by your lips and past your teeth. Bitterness and sickly sour taste filled your mouth as it oozed off his tongue. You tried to ignore it, but as your tongue flirted with his in an awkward manner, you found it odd that his tongue was coated with it. 

The taste gagged you. You pulled away and began to choke on the bitterness that flowed down your throat and paralyzed your tongue. Elixir? What was this? Saeran held fast to you as you coughed and gagged. But the violent fits were gone as quickly as they came as you felt your muscles relax and go limp. Had he not been holding you, you would have slipped to the ground in complete contentment.

With a triumphant smile, he peered down at you and leaned in to continue the kiss. It was much softer this time. Sweeter. Hotter. No… that was you. Your body grew hot under his arms. The more he gave in to the kiss, the more your body grew heated and uncomfortable. By the end of the kiss, you had drool pooling at the corner of your mouth, your cheeks were a bright crimson and your body was layered in a glistening veil of cold sweat. Your knees rubbed together as a dull ache began to grow in the pit of your abdomen. 

Intoxicated. Drunk. High from his the poison on his lips, you find yourself getting lost in a swirl of colors. White. Pink. Mint… The dim lights cast a fragile illusion where you were alone. With Saeran. With this face… You felt yourself leaning in to nuzzle his chin with your nose. This face… His face. Focusing on your breathing, you felt a heated, passionate moment between the two of you. Despite the rough grip in your hair and the possessive, firm hold he had on the small of your back… This was what you wanted. Him. And he wanted you… 

A cold, clammy hand pulled you from this delusion. You peered down at the interruption to find Seven huffing at your feet with a look of desperation in his eyes. You stared into his eyes… getting lost in the mint colored speckles that tainted the pure amber. So pretty… Like his. The heat rose within you as you felt yourself being pressed against a warm body. Saeran gripped you tighter as he glared down at his brother. But Seven had his eyes only on you.   
”______?” He called out to you in rasping breaths as he tried to pull himself together and closer to your bare feet. “What are you… Doing? Don’t.” 

It took a moment for Luciel’s voice to reach you beyond that thickly, sweet fog. Dizzily, you pulled away from Saeran and looked down to Luciel with concern. Why did he look sad? Was he okay? He is so pretty… What nice red hair--- “Se…Seve…,” your voice seemed so far away and the name escaped you. Seven’s thick frames laid abandoned on the floor, his amber eyes mirroring the concern that was in your own. Seven shakily got to his hands and knees and had made it to your feet. A cold, shaking hand gripped your thigh as he tried to use you to steady himself. The touch was…comforting. The icy print from his hand cooling the heat rising within you as you reached down to--- well, you weren’t sure why. To feel more of his cool touch to douse the flames. To help him to his feet? None of it mattered as you felt yourself being tugged upwards by your own arms that still were wrapped around Saeran’s neck. Saeran took a step back, urging you away from Seven. 

This seemed to agitate the disheveled red head. ”What…Hng! Did you do to her!” Seven lifted a few inches off the hard floor before falling back with a thud as his strength eluded him. Even in his weak state, he glared up at his brother with contempt. He wasn’t going to back down. He fought through the elixir as he continued to lift himself off the floor with little success. “You said I would be punished. Not…. her.”

The gasping made Luciel’s attempts at being threatening a tad muted as Saeran peered down at him with an arrogant grin. The white haired twin buried his chin in your shoulder as he held you close to him. You felt his breath on your neck as his chuckle riveted your body. He squeezed you closer to him as if you were no more than a pillow to comfort him. “Hahaha! I only gave her a little something to take the edge off.” He stuck out his tongue, revealing and then spatting out a tiny empty, plastic capsule. You watched as the foreign object bounced on the floor before rolling to a halt. What was it? Why was it in his mouth? When did he-- “She’s such a weakling that I thought maybe this would make it better for her. Besides,” he lowered his voice to a whisper, his teeth finding the lower lobe of your ear as he grazed it with his pearly whites. Your body already felt as if it had ventured too close to the sun, but his blazing tongue put you on a collision course with the great star. Your body shivered violently against his as your mind ventured deeper into the pyretic fog. “I don’t think she minds it all that much~ Haha!” 

Looking down at Luciel, you could see a swirl of emotions cross his face, but it was hard to put a name to them as the fog obscured even the simplest of thought. All you could feel was Saeran’s breath on your neck and his voice tickling your ear. Something at the back of your mind was nagging at you, trying to pull you from the fog to tell you something important. But… the feel of Saeran’s burning hands exploring the outside lace of your tiny night dress made you swat away that nagging little pest of a thought. His heat was adding to yours, making the swelling ache in your groin grow and fester. But it felt nice… 

”You…You drugged her?!” Seven’s voice sounded so far away, but he said it in a way that was familiar to you. He sounded angry. Very much so, actually. But in that moment, you could care less what had made the little red head so red in the face. All you cared about was where Saeran’s hands would venture to next. Your head rolled back onto Saeran’s shoulder as his hand slowly, agonizingly trailed down your abdomen. “You are a fucking--- monster! What are you ah! Shit! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING, SAERAN!?” Seven seethed, watching Saeran defile you right before his eyes. Defile the woman he had caught feelings for.

Saeran laughed at Seven’s rage. “Haha! I’m giving her what she wants. There is a reason this place is called, Paradise, older brother. But she will get to enjoy a special paradise. One I’ll create for her… Maybe one day, you can join that Paradise too-,” Saeran nuzzled the nape of your neck before you suddenly felt a sharp jolt of pain. His eyes flashed at Seven dangerously. Seven looked on at him with slight disgust and horror. 

”Ahh! Hnng,” your voice sounded more perverted than you meant. Your scream of pain twisting into a moan of delight as the pain morphed into a sick sense of pleasure. Your body writhed under his hands, the unknown heat source threatening to consume you as you squirmed against his firm body. Paradise. A word you caught in their conversation and not much else. What was this paradise? A growing sense of curiosity hit you as you panted into Saeran’s ear. 

”Hahahaha! See! Look what a little SLUT she is! Haha!” Saeran cackled at Luciel’s flushed cheeks as his brother turned away, filled with disgust and sorrow. Saeran put his hands on your hips and urged you to finally turn and face him, guiding your faltering arms back to your front. They didn’t stay there as you searched for him, even as you faced the emotional hacker on the floor. Your hands flew up to find his white locks and to push his head back to your bare shoulder. He grabbed a fist full of your hair, in turn, and bared your neck to him while his other hand remained on your waist to keep you firmly against him. “Tell me you are mine. Tell me you want me and ONLY ME,” he growled into your ear. He wanted you to say it. Out loud. Facing his brother. It wasn’t just for him anymore, it was also for his brother. 

You hesitated, your throat bobbing as you swallowed at the excessive dryness in your mouth. You opened your mouth, but no words came out. The only thing you could do was stare vacantly into the ceiling as he rendered you bound, helpless and desperate as the heat threatened to take you over. 

Saeran aggressively moved his hand from your waist to between your legs, grabbing at your heated core as you melted in his arms in a moaning mess. “SAY IT! Or else I will throw you into a cold shower. Alone. If you can moan, then you can fucking speak. Now SAY IT!” His voice pitched as he grabbed firmly at your soaked underwear, the aggression and friction from his hand making your body flush all the more. 

You wanted nothing more than to rid yourself of the heat or to just burn in it. To find friction to release the unbearable pressure welling up in your lower abdomen. You find yourself opening your mouth once again, random words pouring out in a more than desperate plea. “Saeran! Ah, Saeran! Please. I’m yours. I’M YOURS! Please~” The voice echoed through your ears, the pitch and inflections all wrong. It didn’t sound like your own voice and you weren’t quite sure who it belonged to. She sounded so needy. So desperate. So caged. But you yourself felt like a bird flying through a tropic storm. Adrenaline pumping. Danger imminent. Soaked and the heat blinding.

Satisfied with your answer, he dragged his face across yours in an affectionate motion. He smiled against the corner of your lips, speaking in a seductive tone that both taunted and tantalized you. “Such a good little pet. The drug worked better than I imagined. I was worried… since I didn’t get to test it much. Seems I am better than I thought. Heh.” 

His hand on your sex was removed (much to your displeasure) and he caressed your jaw instead. You could smell your own scent that coated his fingers. Felt the sticky liquid as it smeared on your chin. His gaze was almost loving-- no. It wasn’t compassion, but pride reflected in his cool gaze. Pride in himself for making such a perfect blend of drug. Pride that it was his name that rolled so desperately from your tongue. Pride for combining the two to make such an obedient, perfect pet. 

”Isn’t my pet so pretty, Saeyoung? Just look at her,” he gazed at your form for a moment before his gaze returned to his brother. Luciel didn’t meet his brother’s jeering gaze, doing his best to ignore the display before him as he focused more on the pain from the elixir. Physical pain was much better now. He could deal with the pain in his body… Not with this.  
Saeran’s face fell as he half-dragged you to his brother’s shivering form. “ I said LOOK AT HER! Shouldn’t be that hard for you-- I bet you leered at her all the time when I wasn’t looking!.” He shook you and gripped a little too tightly, his fingers digging into the tender flesh on your arms, discoloring the even tones beneath his nails. But you didn’t care. Even that made you shiver with delight as you sunk into his arms and leaned into close every gap he had made.

Flinching at his words, Luciel finally looked up with a murderous gaze in his eyes. “Don’t.” 

Saeran was silent for a moment before you heard a loud rip and a slight jolting motion on your body. 

There was a sudden cool draft as Saeran ripped the thin tresses with ease and tossed them in front of Seven with a smug, stoic expression. “Don’t….what? Make her happy? Take her to Paradise? I’m shocked you are even managing yourself right now after all that Elixir I gave you. Need to up the dosage…,” he reminded himself thoughtfully before continuing. “I know you ‘want’ her right now. I know what that Elixir does to you. What I trained it to do to you… I bet that floor is pretty uncomfortable by now. Haha!” 

Luciel was deadly silent, but the look in his eyes proved that Saeran’s assumptions were correct. Even still, Seven wasn’t giving his brother the satisfaction. Saeran shrugged, nonchalantly, before moving to pull down the thin, mesh fabric of your underwear. “Deny it all you want, but I know you want her.” He helped you out of your underwear as you remained in a heated daze, kneeling down to help you step out of them. Once the soaked fabric was in his hand, he fingered it fondly and silently marveled with a smirk.

”Heh. She smells nice for a lowly dog. Look how wet she is for me, brother.” He moved over to kneel beside Luciel, lowering the panties to his brother’s red stained face. Seven urgently turned away, but Saeran grabbed him by his loose curls to force the garment nearly into his mouth. Seven tried to fight before succumbing. Whether it was due to the elixir or just pent up urges (or both) remained to be seen. He sank into the fabric as if his life depended on it; grabbing Saeran’s hand that held them as he brought them both to his lips in a drunken manner. You watched with fascination as heated anticipation. You didn’t like the cold air, the way they left you out. But you liked the way the red head craved your scent with a feral look in his eyes. “Since I am a nice brother, you can have those. I’d rather have the real thing… since it’s mine. And I’ll do you one better, brother.” With a wicked grin on his face, he leaned in to whisper in Seven’s rosy colored ear. “I’ll even let you watch as I take her as my own. ” 

Luciel looked up to peer at his brother in astonishment, suddenly snapping out of his elixir induced fantasy. “Don’t…Saeran, please,” he muffled out his pleas through the thin lace and mesh. Never did he let the garment stray from his lips. Even as he shifted his waist uncomfortably on the flat surface of the floor. You couldn’t help but silently hope he would turn over- 

Saeran smiled, shaking his head at his twin as he came up off his knees. “Mmm. As much as I love to hear you beg… She begged first. And I am sure that drug has reached it’s peak by now. So I’ll deal with you later brother. Just lay there and enjoy the show~” He smacked Luciel’s cheeks a little too firmly, leaving red prints before standing and coming back to you. You slipped right into his arms, leaning up for another heated kiss before your parted lips were stopped by a single finger. Your hooded lashes fluttered open, confused, to see a little smirk playing on his lips. 

”Undress me.” He barked, not giving you a chance to process the chain of events. The drug wreaked havoc on your mental capabilities while letting your body run rampant. You blinked up at him as you tried to process what he had said before it finally sunk in. You were all too eager to oblige as the thought of ridding yourself of the insistent heat seemed like a dream. 

In your excitement, your first instinct was to go for his trousers. As you fall quickly to your knees, you hear a small chuckle from above your head. “Eager, are we? What a horny little brat. But I like that. I won’t have to waste my time on senseless foreplay.” By the time he was finished with his sentence, you already had his black pants unbuttoned and halfway down his thighs. Much to your surprise, you weren’t met with boxers or briefs. There was no pestering fabric that confined his member as it slightly sprung free from it’s everyday prison. You wondered if he always went commando…

“Now suck it. Or else it will be a lot harder on you in a minute,” he hissed as he shoved your head closer to his member. 

Feeling slight embarrassment, you stared for a moment before taking it in your hands. Your body heat rose to a dangerous degree as you felt a stream roll down your thighs from your sex. Never in your life had you been so turned on. It was unusual and unnatural to you. Nothing about should have made you so hot under the collar. Nothing seemed coherent anymore. Nothing was comprehensible unless Saeran was speaking firmly and slowly. _”Undress me.” “Suck it.”_ Those were things you could comprehend. Two words at a time. You could understand nothing beyond that and the simple fact that this heat would surely kill you. Unless you released it soon. 

Opening your mouth, you allowed the tip to enter beyond your lips. The intense heat from his member was riveting. His skin soft and inviting you to to explore it further. Your crevice clenched between your legs as you re-positioned yourself at his waist to take him better. First the tip, then beyond. You bobbed your head along his growing length, reveling in the way you could feel his cock grow in your mouth. He felt and tasted so good that a moan escaped your throat, making vibrations along his length. 

”Hng,” Saeran clenched, his muscles going stiff as his cock pulsated from the pleasure. He twisted his pale fingers into your hair before giving it a nice pull. “Deeper.” Instead of giving you a choice, the man pushed your head down the full length of his cock until your nose bumped against his groin. 

_”Too much. Can’t… breathe--”_ you thought to yourself as you choked and gagged on his member. Your hands came up to push yourself off of him, but he gripped onto your head tightly. Since you had stopped moving, he had taken it upon himself to use your mouth as he pleased. He began to thrust hard and fast into your gaping mouth, ignoring your less than sensual choking and sputtering. In fact, he looked pleased by it. The fact that he could cut off your air flow by shoving his long cock down your windpipe. 

”Use your tongue,” he ordered, not stopping for even a second in his relentless thrusting. 

Gagging, you stuck out your tongue to wrap around his member as it enters and leaves your mouth. Your throat clenches around his member as tears pour from your eyes. He flinches as your nails dig into his hips before he finally pulls out and tugs your hair to tilt your head. You look up at him with bloodshot eyes as you gasped for air. He looked down at you a little annoyed. “If you had just done it better then you wouldn’t be choking, moron.” 

Your hand was at your throat, massaging and rubbing as if it would take away the dry, numb feeling. The heat in your body was slightly numbing the pain and uncomfortable feeling in your mouth as you stared up at Saeran with hooded eyes. As much as it was a painful, uncomfortable experience-or, at least it _should_ have been- you found yourself still at the mercy of the pressure in your groin and the heat in your body. 

Letting the feeling take you over, you lean in to kiss a bit of skin that peaked out from beneath his shirt. His abs. They weren’t very well defined, but they were firm and smooth under your lips. You liked them, regardless. He was perfect. Always was. Still is. You took in his scent, the way a tiny bead of sweat rolled onto your lip as it trailed down his abdomen. You look up to meet his gaze as your hand slowly slipped under his shirt. You wanted more. To feel more. You _needed_ more! You needed to make him want more… 

Saeran smirked. “Get up. I told you that I ain’t into the foreplay shit.” He grabbed you by your arm and hoisted you up onto your feet roughly. You expected him to throw you onto the bed as he usually did. In which you wouldn’t have minded at this point. The First time you would welcome the action. But, instead he stepped behind you. “Here Saeyoung, best view in the house!” 

You looked behind you, a little confused before you felt yourself being lifted up. He grunted a little under your weight, shifting you in his arms until he held you under your knees as your ass is brandished to the red head on the floor. You could feel Saeran’s stiff member rub against your heated core, making you quiver with anticipation and feeling mildly disgusted and confused with yourself. No matter how much your mind and body willed you to let go, the nagging sense in the back of your mind continued to combat the growing fog in your head. To fight Saeran and his perverse advances. But the warm feel of Saeran’s cock against your slick, drenched cunt and the burning of your cheeks as Luciel watched… It was easy to dispel your fighting subconscious. You just wanted the pleasure-

With a mocking grin towards Luciel, Saeran angled himself and then--

”Ahh! Mmm,” you screamed out in pain and ecstasy as his member penetrated deep within you in one, precise thrust. You felt Saeran bury his face in your shoulder to muffle a small moan. You wanted to tell him to just vocalize, but all that left your mouth was more guttural moans and lewd panting as Saeran bounced you on his cock.

In. Out. In again. Harder-- faster~ The room seemed to be spinning and getting brighter as your body reacted to the friction, the agonizing, taunting seconds between thrusts, and the faint huffing and occasional grunt on your neck. As good as it felt when he was inside, it was his voice that sent shivers down your spine. With him behind you, you found it hard to distinguish the difference between Ray and Saeran. Was it Ray or Saeran bringing you such pleasure? Was it Ray that was trying to hide his moans by nibbling the skin of your shoulder cutely? Or was it Saeran that was thrusting into you so erratically that it brought tears to your eyes? Whoever it was- you decided you like the feeling they gave you. The feel of their heat against your own as you lost yourself. 

”Stop…please. I can’t…I can’t take it,” a pitiful voice broke Saeran’s concentration. He looked down to see Seven’s knuckles a starch white as he grasped the tiny fabric in his palm. His head was against the cool floor, occasionally his forehead would lift and fall in a repetitive manner, his head making muted thuds against the floor. Saeran, his cheeks red and eyes hooded, found amusement with Seven’s pitiful display. 

”Shut up. You get what you deserve, dear brother. I can think of some more fun, creative things I could do to her in front of you,” he said with a malicious smirk before thrusting into you as hard as he could. Your body jerked as you screamed out, before going limp with pleasure. “Haha. Besides, she is having fun. Are you jealous, brother? Do you want to touch her soft, supple skin?” He let one leg fall, allowing you to partially stand all while he remained inside you. He ran a slow hand down your thigh before giving the side of your ass a loud slap. “Or maybe you’d like to feel her soft, oozing cunt to rid yourself of your little problem?” Lifting your suspended leg higher, he thrusts in and back out to give Seven a clear view of what he was missing. 

Seven shuddered, finding it all too hard to bare. The sight. The sound. The smell. The elixir that made his own libido soar as the lewd actions came into play with his recent brainwashing. It was so easy to get him excited when he took the elixir. One breathy sigh. One slight graze of flesh on flesh. Watching the complete act before him was utter torture. And that fact that it was her… It was a damn good thing the elixir made it hard to think. He didn’t want to think. He couldn’t. So he didn’t as he rolled over to his back and managed to slip down his jeans. His cock sprung free and bounced excitedly as the sound of flesh slapping against wet flesh reverberated in his ears. It was too much… He begged the heavens for forgiveness and for future strength as his hand wrapped around his girth and the other gripped the delicate fabric until his nails went through and pierced his palm. 

His younger brother laughed before pulling out of you completely. You whimpered softly, as the fullness in your lower abdomen faded, leaving you with a more painful ache than before. You whirl around to find him once more as your lips met his in a desperate attempt to seduce him to fill you. He started this, so you were going to make sure he damn well finished it. You were his… He needed to do this; or else nothing would stop you from passing your heat onto the red head on the floor. One way or another, your body needed this release! 

Saeran grabbed a handful of your plump bottom. It seemed your worries were moot as his member poked into your stomach with desperation to find a hole to fill. He broke away from the kiss to look at you with raw determination. “Up.” He commanded gruffly onto the tip of your nose. 

Wasting no time, you hopped up and allowed Saeran to hold you once again as you wrapped your arms and legs around him for support. You ground your hips against his in an urgent manner. “Hehe. Such a dirty little slut you are. Even the crying of a pitiful coward doesn’t deter you. You are the perfect pet for me,” he repeated with reassurance. Once again, seemed somewhat proud as he walked you over to where Seven laid upon the ground… and laid you upon the ground beside him. 

Blurry, amber-mint eyes raked over your naked form. The hunger and desperation obviously rising as his hand pumped his member at a quicker pace. You could feel Seven’s breath on your forehead. Could feel his cold, clammy skin ignite as the heat bounced back to you. Your eyes locked together and something sorrowful passed between you two. Seven’s hand that held your garment (his precious treasure) had finally released them as they fell to the floor with crimson patches stained within the lace. You eyes them before eyeing his hand that reached towards you, his palm skinned and bloody from his own self mutilation. Your hand twitched as you were tempted to reach out for him. “Lu..ci--- Ah!” 

Your voice was broken by a hard, rough thrust as Saeran entered from behind you. As you laid on your side, you felt his arm snake around to place you in a head lock. Your chin rested in the crook of his elbow as he pumped into you mercilessly. The hand that reached for Seven went up to grab at his arm around your neck. Not to fight him and not to struggle. Just to feel a bit more of his intense heat as he pounded into you. You heard a hiss in your ear right as his other hand came up to cup one of your breasts. “How DARE you say his name while I am fucking you! I’ll have you screaming so much that you will only know MY name by the time I am done with you!” His full length left your slit for a moment before he slammed his whole length back into you. 

You felt your heat peak and your muscles strain as they all tensed at once. Seven was panting in front of you, his arm moving so fast that your hazy mind could hardly conceive it. The sweat on his brow, the drool streaming down his cheek, the glazed look in his eyes as he fantasized about you, his cock long and hard and pulsating as it begged for release. Watching him was making your body heat rise as your moaning became more frequent. 

Saeran was determined as his grip on you tightened. His hand trailed down your body, his nails leaving long, deep gashes down your stomach as he found your groin. His fingers went right to the sweet spot. 

Your body arched and everything went white as Saeran began to stimulate your clitoris. Rubbing harsh little circles to push you to your edge as he continued to make you his own. He chuckled in your ear, giving your neck a harsh nibble before breathing out a rushed jeer. “Already there? Seems you need some training. Hng!” His pace wavered as a low moan interrupted his speech. The sound of it made you quiver as the edge came near. “Fine. I’ll give you what you want.” You could feel him growing harder between your folds, indicating that he was more or less at his limit as well. 

The white haired brother thrust into you more erractically, stimulating the little pearl between your legs until you were practically shaking. You could feel something bursting inside you, but before it could fully burst free… Saeran stopped all movement. He leaned in and huffed a command in desperate, almost pleading tone. “Scream my name. Scream it for us.” It seemed out of place, but you found it oddly exhilarating as you opened your mouth to hold nothing back. He once again continued to thrust into you and massage the delicate pearl with fervor.

”Sae-Ahh! Mmmm! Sae--”

”SAY IT! Cum for me!” His body soaked with sweat, you felt his lower half grind and slap into you with great force. 

”Sae- SAERAN! Mmm-AH!” 

”Hng..ah!” Saeran grunted into your neck, your hair plastered to his face as his sweat dripped onto your shoulder. He plunged deep into your core and held himself there. 

Everything went white and blurry as the heat finally began to subside. Your body shook and seized as your delicate flower milked Saeran until he was satisfied. He eventually slid out of you and released his hold on your neck. The fresh air felt wonderful and cool. So refreshing and nice as you laid bare, and deflowered on the floor. 

Your eyes met Seven’s. Or rather, they didn’t meet at all. At some point, Seven had rolled over to his side facing away from you. You craned your neck down to see a pool of white on and around your thigh. You wanted to say something. To help. But even if you could think straight, what could you say? You stared at the sweat stained shirt on his back for what seemed like hours until Saeran was nudging you with a bare foot, adorned in nothing but his boxers. 

”Get up. He’s useless so I need someone to sleep with. And you’re the lucky winner so get your ass in bed.” You stared up at him, the words slipping through one ear and out the other as you steadily began to drift into blissful unconsciousness. Saeran seemed to realize your predicament and scoffed with disdain. “Tch. For fucks sake--,” he cursed as he stomped over and scooped you up into his arms. He carried you bridal style to the bed and plopped you down onto the soft, satin sheets that wrapped around your skin like cool water. Like bathing in a bed of rose petals compared to the cramped dog bed… Your conscious slipped as soon as you hit the bed, finding yourself in the best sleep you had had since you arrived to Magenta. You didn’t even take notice when he unlocked your cuffs and slid them off your wrists. 

”Useless. Both of you. But now… You are finally mine.” Saeran whispered to no one as he wrapped a toned arm around your sleeping form, curling up to you as he had done to Saeyoung since they were toddlers. To the pillows when he was left alone. Before succumbing to sleep, he tossed a few words to his brother on the floor.  
“Sleep tight like a baby sheep, Saeyoung. I win.”


	6. At the Crossroads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which MC finds a fork in the road...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. q__q Writing is hard sometimes... Especially for a hack writer and an airhead like me. TuT
> 
> \--!NEW UPDATE! {Added 6/23/18}--  
> Guys, the chapters will be coming a little slower than usual. I umm... am planning my own wedding that will take place in less than 3 months. So I am STRESSED af. ;;; I only want to post quality(-ish?) chapters for you, so I'd hate to rush and post something crappy. The next chapter _has been started_ , it's just moving at a snail's pace at the moment. I am also working on another little gem. -wink wink- So hopefully that will make up for my awful slowness.   
> Again, thank you SO VERY much for all the kudos, reads and comments. (The comments honestly make my day and gives me so much motivation to write. Lolol) And thanks again to my loyal Sinners who anxiously await the next chapter. I'll have it up as soon as I can!!! 
> 
> Thank you lovelies quq <3 xoxox

_How long had it been since…_  
Flashes of assorted visions haunted your memories for days. What you remembered most was the insatiable heat that tore through your body like a fiery blizzard. Getting lost in the fog. And… the feel of Saeran’s bare, glistening skin on yours. You remembered enough to know exactly what had happened, just not the ‘how’. And certainly not the ‘why’. You recalled him wanting to claim you, but-- perhaps it was your wishful thinking that gave you the delusion he would merely brand you like common livestock. A physical mark of sorts. Like the bite mark on your shoulder that didn’t seem to want to heal after he had sank his teeth into the healing flesh time and time again. But no. Saeran wasn’t satisfied until he felt he owned every part of you. He had now stolen much more than just your personal freedom. 

You squeezed your lids shut, tightly, trying to drown out the past pain with, well, probably more sleep. That was all you seemed to do anymore. Your body ached and was peppered with assorted colors of purples and blues, your muscles resisting to move on command anymore. But the worst was the awful thoughts that crept into your mind when you were least expecting it. Like at this very moment- 

Frustration. At yourself and the intrusive thought. At Saeran. At Mint Eye. At the RFA who could nothing but chat away in the chatroom like--- No. You couldn’t blame them for this. Couldn’t even really blame Mint Eye or Saeran. You had gotten in that damn car of your own free will. Despite the alarms ringing in your head and despite the obvious clues that you were being lead to something incredibly shady. You were invincible when you took a seat in that black car. Or so you had thought. Thinking back, you knew you were just ignorant. You weren’t brave; you were naive. And now you laid bare and broken, with only the gentle caresses of satin sheets to comfort you and your burning bruises. 

Your body ached all over. You made a small moan as you moved to lay in a different position, knowing full well that the bed was yours for the day. Saeran had allowed you entry to his bed after that night. Every night after you had spent with Saeran nuzzling your neck and nothing more. He was away most of the time. Leaving well before sunrise (or so the digital clock suggested) and returning late in the evening only to fill the room with the gentle tapping on the keyboard. He didn’t talk much. Ignoring you as if you were no more than a fly in the room. Only touching you to roll you over off his side of the bed or to force you closer to him. This didn’t really bother you, where as you were not quite sure what to say to him. And it was always better than the petty insults he threw at you or the onslaught of assault he seemed keen on. 

A small clinking sound was made as you tossed in the bed. You craned your neck at the familiar sound to see that Saeran had left your lunch on the bed beside you. It had to have been him; he never allowed anyone else into his room after that one Believer had laid a hand on you upon your arrival. You didn’t much feel hungry, but you knew that not eating would only make you feel sicker than you already felt. And your body would grow weaker as well. So despite your aching bones, you rolled over to partake in the small meal that had been given to you. It lacked the decorative heart and flower shaped foods, but you could tell by the taste that Saeran had made it himself. 

You reached for a small croissant when you noticed that the food was accompanied by a large, decorative box. A large, flat box in the shape of a rectangle laid just beyond the silver tray. Staring blankly, you wondered if it was really there or if you were just imagining things. Even the velvet designed black ribbon that wound around the corners seemed too perfect to be real. Stranger still, who would actually give you a gift?! Saeran…? But he would never… Your eyes trailed to the side where there was a small white card with a plain message briskly scrawled across the front. Just by the jagged ends of the letters and the short curves, you immediately recognized it to belong to Saeran. It matched perfectly with the hastily scrawled notes on his desk. Upon the card you read, _”Put this on. Be ready by Two o’clock. Sharp.”_

_Put this on?_ In your head, his stern voice resounded as if he had recorded the message rather than written it. _Sharp._ An obvious threat masked by one simple, firm word. There would be consequences if you weren’t ready by then. Despite the dread that filled you, you found your curiosity piqued. Another skimpy outfit? Or worse…? You took a small nibble from your lunch before abandoning it for the box with the pretty black bow. Shakily, your fingers fiddled with the ribbon until it eventually fell away from the box. Cautiously, you found yourself slowly opening the lid as if you expected something to jump out. You didn’t actually put it past Saeran to conduct such a petty trick… 

But waiting was making your hair stand on end, so you gathered your courage and ripped the lid off with gusto. Like ripping off a bandage. The gift inside left you even more puzzled. Dropping the lid to the side, you scooped up the abundance of fabric that filled the box. It was pitch black. It had to have been brand new. It was so soft and smooth save for the bumps and traces of an elegant pattern of lace and fabric imbued with glitter. You held up the fabric to find that it was a dress, short but respectable in length. It reminded you of the dresses Ray would send you… Did Ray send this to you? Was Ray back? 

Cautious optimism began to flood your weary head as you held the dress to your bosom. As always, the size was on point. You knew it would slip on like a fresh glove. Excited to feel actual fabric on your skin again, you hastily ran to the bathroom and shut yourself inside. 

As you assumed, the dress hugged your curves with utter perfection. You ran a hand down your midsection and your hips to smooth out the creases with a weak smile. Finding immense joy in this simplest of pleasure; wearing a nice dress. It was warm and comforting compared to the see-through lingerie you had been forced to wear for the past weeks. After you were sure the dress was secured perfectly on your body, you walked over to the one object you had been avoiding for weeks. 

The mirror. 

You wished you had continued to avoid it. Your cheeks that were once lively and rosy had become a tad shallow, allowing your cheekbones to protrude prominently. Your eyes were bloodshot from so many sleepless nights filled with nothing but tears and whimpers lost to the dark. Under them were faint dark circles that all but added to the ghostly impression. You _literally_ looked like a ghost of your former self. 

A frown creased your chapped lips as you turned on the sink to splash cold water on your weary skin. As revitalizing as it felt, it didn’t make up for the days of lost sleep or the weeks of doing nothing but lounging. But you could have sworn your skin looked just a tad bit perkier from the sensation. You pinched at your cheeks, elated to see that they could still turn a faint rose color and look at least a little bit lively.

After freshening up and running a brush through your hair, you found yourself looking almost normal. Even felt almost normal. The only thing that kept you from complete optimism was the burning question, _What is going on at two o’clock?”_ Lucky for your growing anxiety and your insatiable curiosity, you didn’t have to wait long at all to find out. 

The oh so familiar sound of a distinct _click_ echoed from the bedroom, reaching well past the hard wood of the bathroom door. You froze for a moment, an involuntary response after every time you heard the lock from the main door. Footsteps, rushed and heavy went about the room and stopped outside the bathroom. You hadn’t realized you were holding a breath until Saeran’s voiced echoed from beyond the heavy wood. Your previous hopes of Ray’s return leaving you as you exhaled slowly. “Are you ready yet, you airhead? You better be…” 

”Yes. I’m coming out,” your voice was shaky at first, but eventually you found yourself as you took one final look in the mirror. As crazy as it seemed, your heart pounded loudly in your chest at the chance for Saeran to see you dressed up. Will he like it? You shook the thought from your head, quickly, finding it ridiculous that you would even care. 

With a slightly more natural blush to your cheeks, you opened the door and slowly stepped out to see Saeran in a black suit with the jacket left unbuttoned. He looked…nice. Like when he came into your room before you were migrated to his own. You couldn’t help but stare a little at the cotton candy strands that had been brushed down into submission and at the glistening silk of his black tie that hung loosely down his chest. You only stopped when you heard him scoff. 

”Tch. I guess it will have to do. Why can’t you be prettier?” The last comment was mumbled, as if he was merely making a suggestion. 

Your brows crinkled slightly as you felt your delicate pride become trampled. Your cheeks puffed with indignation and soon your mouth was flying open before you had a chance to think. “Well you chose the dress!” 

He shot you a glare. “It’s not the dress, IDIOT! It’s you! You don’t flatter it at all.” 

You opened your mouth to make a rebuttal. Something along the lines of, _”Well if I wasn’t littered in bruises-!_ or _”Maybe if SOMEONE would give me my proper things!_ Beauty didn’t just ‘happen’. Something most men never seemed to understand. It took routine, dedication and sometimes a little make-up. None of which Saeran allowed or had provided. So if he wanted a prettier pet, then either give you the proper beauty products to make it happen or just let you go! Plain and simple. 

When your retorts fell short, Saeran took it as a sign he had won the argument and smirked. “Whatever. You aren’t dressed up to please me,”he said in a candid manner before giving you a devious glare. “Not like an airhead like you could anyways.” 

Again, you wanted to open your mouth. _”That wasn’t what it seemed like a few nights ago…”_ But you didn’t dare mutter those words. You were afraid of the consequences. Though you did find it comforting to see some bravery within yourself. To see your wit return instead of roaming the room like a mindless, obedient zombie. As long as you could rebel, even within the confines of your own mind, that was a good sign. Right? 

***

”Come on! Stop being so damn slow.” 

As usual, you found yourself with a blindfold across your crown. The last time Ray had lead you through the halls of Magenta he was holding your hand gingerly. You distinctly remembered how gentle his hand was in yours as he guided you. Now there was a constant pressure around your wrist where Saeran half dragged you to who knows where. Maybe you would see Seven. You hadn’t seen the poor ginger since you awoke the next morning after that hazy night. Saeran dodged your questions when you inquired, saying it was none of your business where his idiot brother wandered off to. Making it sound as if Seven had left by choice. But you knew better. 

A forceful tug on your wrist nearly sent you tumbling forwards. “God--MOVE! Or else I will sling you over my shoulder and carry you there myself!” His temper went soaring again and you felt your energy drain. It didn’t help that he had made you wear heels. Although they matched nicely with the dress, they were uncomfortable and you no longer felt familiar with the arching of your heels. In short, they were a pain to walk in already without having a short tempered man pulling you along. Even so, you walked painstakingly on your tiptoes in a hasty fashion to appease Saeran. 

It felt like ages, especially when every step provided exponential agony, but at long last there was a firm jerk on your wrist. A command to stop. A polite rap resounded off of hard wood before the the slight creak of metal hinges. A hand on the small of your back urged you forward and when the door clicked shut, you felt a gentle tug on the blindfold. 

”As lovely as ever~” 

That voice. Smooth and sweet like honey, carried through the room’s acoustics as if it were made especially for her soft voice. It very well may have been. A throne room, of sorts. The edge of a lavish, plush seat adorned with the surroundings of velvet drapery hazily came into view as the blindfold slid away. The rest was obscured by an attractive, young blonde. Her hair cascaded around her shoulders and chest and hung loosely at her hips accented by a tight fitting black dress. Emerald eyes peered curiously up at you behind an elegant black laced mask. Why she wore it, you hadn’t a clue. You were already aware of her identity and all her misdeeds. Even a pretty mask couldn’t hide her guilt or the cruelty reflected in those eyes. 

Saeran knelled at her heels before her, bowing his head as he refused to meet her gaze. Seeing him so submissive and obedient was both shocking and pitifully sad. Out of all the voices in his world, he happened to listen to the one most dangerously insane. The sight made you both nauseous and livid.  
”As you requested, I’ve brought the Gametester, my Savior,” Saeran humbly offered you up to the woman. Lifting himself from the ground, he tossed a nonchalant gaze in your direction, the iciness behind his cool gaze sending chills. Like he didn’t have a care for you at all… 

”Thank you, Saeran.” Rika smiled warmly at the ghostly boy. “Now leave us. I’d like to have a little chat with our special guest.” A stern look from her spring time eyes, but the message was cold as a long winters night. You noticed Saeran’s jaw tightening before it eventually fell slack as he nodded hastily. Obediently. 

You eyed him as he turned to leave you. Your eyes begging, pleading for him not to leave you with her. Again. To take you with him, even if it was leading you to harsh punishment. Anything but being alone with the Savior again. It never ended well for anybody…  
But Saeran never heeded your silent pleas. His eyes briefly met yours with a similar icy glare before turning to leave completely. The gentle click of his departure more loud and deafening than the automatic lock on Saeran’s bedroom door. 

A slight brush on your shoulder made you flinch. A childish chuckle gently brushing your ear as Rika circled around you to fully meet your gaze. Her hand gracefully trailed along from your shoulder, down your arm and tenderly found your hand. Her slender fingers laced between yours and you suddenly found yourself being gently pulled along the room towards the sunlight. A door leading outside to a small, private courtyard surrounded by rose bushes and latices of ivy, clematises and morning glories. Near the door was a table of black iron and glass with matching chairs. The faint aroma of Earl Grey and sugary treats mixed with the floral accents of the surrounding flowers was carried to your nose by a gentle, warm breeze. Seeing the sun and the flowers again was a nice change and you found yourself a bit taken by the beautiful scenery of her personal garden. 

”A…tea party?” You found yourself mumbling in slight disbelief. Such an occasion seemed only possible in fairy tales by this point. Gentle touches, soft voices, sweets and fresh brewed teas. You had nearly forgotten these were all very much real. With your defenses triggered, you eyed the blonde with suspicion, earning you another chuckle from the Savior. 

”Yes. I thought you would like to be out under the beautiful sun for a while. I worry that he doesn’t let you out enough. I am jealous he gets to see you all the time. Please,” her pale arms and delicate hands shimmered under the evening sun as she gestured towards the table. “Help yourself. I only wish to speak with you for a while. Even I get lonely and yearn for another woman’s company.” A bright, sunny smile. Something about it made you even more defensive, but the lingering cloaked shadows just out of your view also made you helpless. Seeing no other options than to feign politeness, you slowly took your seat across from Rika at the table. With absolutely no intention of hearing her out.

The elegant china clinked softly as Rika lifted the cup to her lips and inhaled the spiced aroma. Heaving a pleasant sigh, she took a small sip and replaced the cup back on the saucer with slow, dainty movements. You left yours untouched, for fear that the cup contained more than just tea. Rika didn’t seem to mind your paranoia, which made the feeling increase ten fold. 

”I trust Saeran is treating you well.” 

You blinked at her, shocked by her comment. The fingerprint bruises on your arm shone brightly like purple and blue beacons on your tender skin. The bite mark on your shoulder, red and swollen, clearly visible as the straps on the dress just barely missed the mark of providing coverage. Was she daft?! Blind?! Had someone clawed _her_ eyes out since you had been locked away? No… A playful tug at the corner of her lips gave her away. She was toying with you. Awaiting your answer with baited breath just to see how you would react. 

You opted to answer her with silence only. 

You tried to remain stoic and passive as you slowly decided to chance a small sip from your cup. You had to busy yourself with something, lest she would read your expression and unearth your vexation. The tea sloshed around the white edges as your hands trembled, no matter how much you bade them to be still. 

”I told him to treat you nicely. It seems I should have been more specific. The blame is my own. I apologize for that. I’ll speak with him later about it.” her tone dripped with concern. Her voice was soft when appropriate and the inflections were spot on. But you knew better. The warnings from V had prepared you for her beguiling words of temptation and her twisted logic. You suddenly also felt concerned for Saeran as well as you recalled her last ‘meeting’ with him. Which ended with torture and drugs. That was when you had met Saeran for the first time…

”I see you aren’t much for conversation today. I suppose you don’t look on us favorably anymore?” Her eyes softened, conveying sorrow as her light brows crinkled together. The expression giving her an innocent allure like that of an unfortunate child. You turned your head away, blatantly sending the message that you were not gullible to fall for her facade and that her words held some truth. For once. Though you never quite believed in Mint Eye to begin with. Your only reason for staying was for her poor servant who dreamed among the flowers. 

”It makes me so sad to see you unhappy. I can make it up to you.” She paused, eyeing you with a baiting smile to see if your interest could be piqued. It was not. Your only interest was leaving, maybe leaving a handprint across her face if you could reach her fast enough…  
”Well, right now, you are considered a Guest here at Magenta under Saeran’s care. I could put you under another’s care but… I also have to think of what is fair for Saeran. He put forth a lot of effort to bring you here and keep you well.” You wanted to scoff at the ‘well’ bit. Your aching body flinching to protest to her nonsense. “But… If you were to become apart of us- apart of Mint Eye- then you can take care of yourself. You will have the same freedoms as the other Believers. Possibly more if you prove that you can be trusted~” 

Did you just hear her right? After her big spiel only a few days ago on how you were corrupting Ray, how you couldn’t be trusted and for siding with the wrong people… She was now inviting you to join under her? Needless to say, your interest was finally piqued, but not in a way Rika would be pleased with. Your patience finally reached it’s limit as you gave an unattractive snort at her offer. Dramatically showing just how ludicrous it sounded to you. “Join you? After everything I have been through and after everything I have seen… you think I would willingly join you?” 

Rika’s eyes lost their innocent gleam, her smile waning until her lips were tightly pursed. She was obviously not prepared for your defiant outburst. No one would have been. This would have been your first tantrum since arriving. But even so-called saints have their limits. You had well reached yours with Mint Eye and the _Savior._

”I’ve seen what you have done to Saeran. And Seven. And V! I will NOT lead the other R.F.A members here to be your mindless slaves! That’s all anyone here really are to you. Your slaves. When they don’t obey, you drug them and torture them until all they know to do is to kiss your ass! So no. I won’t be joining in for that.” Your tone bitter and words venomous, you let all your pent up frustrations pour. Or rather, burst. Now that you were able to give your anger a voice, it was difficult to stop. The table rattled, the tea spilling and staining the pristine white table cloth as the china went askew from your abrupt rise. “And Ra--Saeran isn’t yours to command as you please! You offer these people paradise-- Of COURSE it seems like paradise! When you just torture and manipulate them and instil fear, even the smallest of life’s pleasures can seem like a grand paradise. Like this tea party. You thought I’d give in for some tea and cookies after you allowed such horrible things? No! Out in the real world, they won’t have some lunatic drugging them and torturing them! I’d take my chances out there than in this mad house! How anyone could be so st--” 

”That’s enough. No one speaks to the Savior that way.” 

In your rage, you failed to notice those cloaked shadows protectively leap into the light. The table was now surrounded by three or four Believers ready to pounce if they believed you harbored ill intent towards their leader. In which you did not. Not yet anyways. But you were sure you would work yourself up to it if you continued. Taking in the sight, you bit your tongue and took a deep breath, catching all the insults and actual logic you have yet to vent. Perhaps you over did it… But at the same time, you found a few more choice words wanting to slip so lethally from your tongue. You opted to save them for the next tea party. 

Rika’s expression had finally taken to express a genuine one. Disgust. Perched daintily in her chair, she crossed one exposed leg over the other in an attempt to regain her ambiance of power. Glazed eyes pierced through you. You couldn’t help but wonder where your ill mannered rant had landed you in the offer now. Surely she would rescind the proposal.  
”I do believe you misunderstood me,” her tone sharp, she casually shifted in her chair. It was easy to relax when one had a few burly men between you and a rival. Even still, your expression showed nothing but adulterated fury at the small blonde. The burning rage within steady and blazing and her blatant arrogance was only fuel to your flames. 

”That wasn’t an invitation. It was an ultimatum.” She leaned forward, all too eager to explain and map out your paths. Or rather, her paths. Like Alice, you were stuck in the mad Queen’s maze where it was her way or Death’s doorway. “Either you join us willingly or…” she once again let her voice trail off to add effect. You found yourself gritting your teeth at her playful tactics. “I let Saeran have you.” 

Staring at her, you couldn’t help but find yourself a bit confused. Were you not already Saeran’s? He had ‘branded’ you and now called you his own. You had seen nothing but him and him alone for the past month or so. Rika didn’t wait for a puzzled expression, she enthusiastically began to explain with a wicked smile painted on her lips. “Hahaha. Oh, my dear. Did you think I had abandoned you? Left you for Saeran to claim? No, love. He doesn’t own you. No one can ever own you. Until now… You just gave away your own freedom. If you can’t serve a purpose here then you aren’t useful enough to be given the simple pleasure of freedom. Of course, anyone here can leave. Out to that cruel world they once knew. That is their choice. But I am afraid… you are very special. Too precious to be let out into the world where it will corrupt you. You know too much and yet so little.” 

The blonde stood and closed her eyes, pondering for a moment. The Believer’s moved to your sides, flanking you until you had no possible outlet of escape. Rika’s eyes opened once more, a grim smile arresting your attention as she spoke slowly. “So fortunate you are. I’ve decided that Mint Eye will accept you as a special case. We can remake you. Repurpose you for this new world. I release you fully to Saeran’s care now. He’ll see to your treatment. You’ll no longer have any access the Magenta grounds without being accompanied by Saeran and all of your accommodations will be seen to by him as well. He gets to choose what treatment you will require based on your progression.” 

A flicker of her eyes towards the cloaked men, and the men sprang into action. One grabbed your right wrist while another took your left. The others fell back in some formation as the two making contact began to usher you back into the building. Rika followed at a respectable distance from behind with a sorrowful look on her angelic face. A look that would beguile even the most stoic of personalities.  
”It pains me so very much to see you like this. I hope you get better soon, love. I do adore your company… Maybe one day we can have tea again. Once you’re better~” A hopeful smile reached her glossy lips as she spoke so sadly and softly. As if she were giving her sincerest wishes to hospice patient. 

You shot daggers at her over your shoulder as the men escorted you from her throne room. Better? There was nothing wrong with you and you knew it! There was no way she could convince you otherwise. The men used unnecessary force as they all but drug your compliant form through the vast threshold. Outside leaning against the opposite wall was Saeran, waiting. As soon as the doors to the throne room closed, he pushed himself off the wall and sauntered over in your direction with a knowing smirk. 

”Hahaha! What an airhead. MORON! I heard your loud mouth all the way out here. If you were smart you would have just accepted us. But no-” He was quick and you were restrained. His face contorted in anger as the back of his hand connected with your cheek. Much harder than usual as your head rolled to the side and your vision went white. “WHY DO YOU HATE US?! Are you too good for us or something? HUH?!” His hand rose and fell again, this time on your other cheek. The Believers watched the scene silently, making no move to intervene or join in on the abuse. Perhaps they too were disappointed by your rejection.

Saeran was now closing the distance, his words landing in warm droplets as he spat the venom in your face. “You think you are tough? HAHAHA! Do you know Hell?! You don’t know Hell! I was being nice before, did you know that? Probably not, because you are dumber than I thought. But the Savior told me to be nice to you. Not to ‘rough you up’ too much. But guess what?” His hand rose once more, finding the line of your jaw and gripping it with incredible force. You whimpered, afraid he would break your jaw as he commanded your gaze. His eyes glowed with a sickness that you had never seen before. Mad and dangerous. His smile was wide and crooked, showing his pearly whites as he gleamed at you with mad fascination. 

”You’re MINE now…. HAHAHA!” His cackle was cut short by a loud thud to your left ear drum. Saeran had smacked the side of your head, making your head roll forcibly, making a small crack as it bent awkwardly. 

Your mouth opened to scream, to cry out for help. But the scream was silent. Nothing but saliva pooling in your mouth that dripped to the cold, patterned tiles. A silent cry falling on deaf ears. Saeran continued to laugh before grabbing a fistful of your hair. He held you up before you could slump to the ground. The men accompanied him by keeping your arms locked in place. Saeran pressed his lips to your chin, muttering softly. “So helpless and weak. I don’t know why I keep you. You are absolutely nothing to me but…” 

A slow, chilled finger slid down your neck, following the bob of your throat as you swallowed another pitiful sob. Taking his time, Saeran eventually trailed down to your shoulder right above your collarbone, tracing the tender mark he had been working on. It hadn’t been touched in days. The discoloration and the slight pearl pink pucker around the edges indicating that his pet would be forever marked. He smiled as he admired his handiwork as if it were a beautiful masterpiece. To him, it was. He _owned_ something now. Someone who literally did not have the right to leave him or scar him. He was in charge and it thrilled him deeply. He smiled against your delicate skin. Skin so fragile he could break it if he had wanted. He exhaled, basking in your scent as his imaginations ran rampant on ways to make you scream. To make you beg under his hands. All the beautiful ways he could mark you~ “I want to see you break,” he whispered sensually into the line of your jaw, obviously spurred by some sick fantasy playing through his head. 

”Release her to me,” he said breathlessly, eager to own you in his own way. The men paused for a moment before obeying. Their grip on you loosened and their support- the only thing keeping you on your feet- slipped away. As did your balance. Your knees buckled as you descended towards the floor. You braced for an impact that never came. Instead, you found yourself surrounded by warmth as Saeran scooped you up off your feet with an angry scowl. “So useless. Can’t even stand on your own.” He seemed displeased, before a sudden grin was cast down at you. “I’ll show you what happens if you disobey me. If you get too weak.” 

The bodyguards returned to their posts as Saeran set off down the corridor with you in his arms. Your cheeks stung, and your head pounded. The only sound you could hear was the clacking of his shoes against the tile. It’s hasty rhythm a mockery of your own heartbeat as you laid stiff in his arms. 

There were stairs. Stairs… The last time he mentioned steps was when he had tried to trick you into wandering in the dungeons on your own. Based on his previous remark, you weren’t all that surprised that this was your destination. You wondered if he would leave you there in a cell. Would it honestly be better than his bedroom? Feeling the chilled draft under the building and the pungent musty smell, you immediately found the appeal of Saeran’s room. 

His footfalls echoed as he walked through the dimly lit dungeon. It reminded you of a scenery straight from a game or movie. As if you stepped back through time back to the middle ages. Based on the atrocities that were inflicted here, it didn’t seem that impossible. There were multiple cells, each one of the same size and with iron bars serving as three of the four walls. No windows. No natural sunlight of any kind. The only guiding light was the flickering of candles and large torches that would cast ghostly shadows along the walls and bars. Making one believe that the cells were inhabited by something far more sinister than an poor unfortunate. 

The white haired man stopped in front of the farthest cell. A loud clang causing you to jump as his foot connected aggressively with the bars. “Hey! Get up. I’m teaching a lesson here so be a good boy and come out for me.” 

You leaned over your shoulder, a name falling in a whisper from your lips as chains rattled. There was nothing but a shadow moving within darkness at first, then there was a mop of dirty red hair. Saeran chuckled as his twin unstably crawled towards the cell gate on all fours, his ankles and wrists bound in chains that pealed together and against the damp floor. He looked pitiful. Thin. Filthy and broken as dirt and bruises painted his body. His eyes screamed defeat. You were shocked to see that one eye no longer held the catty amber playfulness that was Seven. It was a glacial mint. Just like Saeran’s. The other seemed to show the same spreading sickness as well as the icy green began to take over his other iris as well. You would have inspected him further, but his eyes only held yours for a mere moment before he quickly cast them downwards. He was fearful to even meet your gaze.

What had they done to him? 

”Hahaha! See how pathetic he looks? That will be you if you try anything. Do as I say, and I’ll treat you like a princess~ Haha.” His finger ran along your chin, leaving an icy chill that lingered long after his finger had gone. You couldn’t stop looking at Seven. Or at least, what you thought was Seven. He didn’t look like much anymore. A mindless shell of a husk that was once a great and talented young man who now flinched at Saeran’s every move. 

So this was where Seven had been. This was where Saeran had run off to every day. To break and bend his twin’s will until it mirrored his own. You felt helpless that you could do no more than stare at Seven through the bars. You noticed a metallic taste in your mouth, most likely your own from a busted lip. It melded with the stench in the room. The iron heavy and thick in the stagnant air. It was sickening. Too much. You squeezed your eyes shut, wanting to drown out the nightmarish scenes and the pain in your head. To drown out Saeran’s scent, his chilling warmth that had you frozen in place and his deranged cackling at the macabre beauty of it all. But no matter how tightly your eyes squeezed shut, no matter how many tears slid down your cheek… Everything remained the same. Saeran’s voice against the lobe of you ear was a stark reminder of it. 

”You thought you knew Hell. Well, allow me to reacquaint you. _Princess._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Ooookay~ Made it through intact? Cool. First chapter isn't so bad, but it does get darker from here on out, lovelies. This is my first work here and I am still getting use to things. Your support will be greatly appreciated! Depending on how well this goes, I may or may not keep it going for a while.  
> Thanks for the read! See you later you bunch of sinners! ;)


End file.
